Forever Dawn
by JustAnotherLoser
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn. Nessie has grown up, and realised how she really feels about Jacob. But being in love with a wolf can have dark consequences. Rated T, just in case.  BTW I suck at summaries .
1. A New Life

******Hey guys, please don't hate me if the story is kinda crap to start off with. It will get better, just bear with me. Other than that, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All things twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A New Life**

**BPOV**

My name is Isabella Cullen, and I am married to the most perfect being in the entire existence of the universe; Edward Cullen. Since we met about twenty years ago, a lot has happened. The birth of our beautiful daughter Renesmee for one thing. Half vampire, half human, she is the embodiment of pure beauty itself. When she was born, it nearly killed me, literally, but it was worth it. Edward had to change me himself; the damage Renesmee did to my human body was too much. My spine snapped almost clean in two, and the only way to save me was to turn me into a 'soulless, deadly, immortal being' as Edward says. The change was painful, I admit, but it meant I could be with my angelic husband for eternity.

Alice burst into our room like a wildfire, and Edward and I immediately crouched into a hunting position. Edward relaxed when he realised it was only his annoying pixie-like sister, and so did I.

"What is it, Alice?" I grilled. She had just interrupted a very intense moment between Edward and I.

Edward, who had been silent so far, answered my question for Alice, "She wants to take you, Renesmee and Rosalie on a shopping trip." At that, Renesmee also burst through the door, with Jacob.

"Did Aunt Alice just say we're going shopping?" queried Renesmee.

For a moment I wished Renesmee _didn't_ have supersensitive hearing, like everyone else in this slightly dysfunctional family.

"No, she didn't, you must have imagined it, go back to hunting," I growled.

"But Momma, you never come shopping with us anymore. It'll be fun, honestly!" Why does my own daughter have to be so good at persuading me to do something?

"I've already seen you say yes," Alice chirped, "so you don't have a choice!" I swore I'd get back at her someday. Maybe burning all of her clothes would do it...

I guess Alice saw me doing just that, because she turned on me and said, "You'll never get away with it, missy." I couldn't help but laugh. The worst Alice could do was give me a makeover. Edward must have been listening in on my thoughts, as I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye.

It wasn't long before I noticed the disgusting smell. Jacob, I thought.

"Dog," Edward growled.

"Yes, master!" said Jacob mockingly.

"Bella would prefer it if you went outside. The smell's getting to her."

"Oh, c'mon Bells, don't be like that," Jacob pleaded, jokingly. However he turned and headed out of the door, "C'mon Ness, I don't think we're wanted here." At that, Renesmee followed him.

"Thanks Dad, now Jake's in a bad mood," she accused. I watched the two run to their cottage, and could see that Jake was trembling.

**JakePOV**

Renesmee knew what was about to happen, and moved far enough away from me as not to get hurt. I phased midstride, and as soon as I did so, I was welcomed by Seth and Leah's thoughts.

'_Sup? _Seth thought, optimistic as usual.

I knew it would be useless trying to hide the truth from him.

_Got in another fight with Edward. _

_Well, nothing new there then,_ Leah sneered. I thought she'd softened up a little after everything with Bella. Guess I was wrong.

_You didn't do anything...stupid, did you?_ Seth inquired.

_Nessie was there, course I couldn't. Upset Bella pretty bad though. She may not like the smell and all, but Ness tells me she still loves me, and that she hates it when I get upset._

_Ha, guess the motherly bloodsucker's rubbing off on her, _Leah thought.

_Shut up Leah. Esme's a good person, they all are, so stop treating them like they aren't._

_Yes, sir. _I phased back when we reached the cottage Esme had built for us, and went inside to make a sandwich.

"Still hungry? We just ate!" Nessie exclaimed, creeping up behind me. She was the most beautiful person in existence, and just looking at her made my heart swell with joy. And she was mine forever.

"It's a wolf thing," I replied. If I had a dime for every time I had said that, I would be rich. Before we both knew it, I was kissing her desperately, and couldn't stop. Somehow we made it into her bedroom-Edward didn't allow us to sleep in the same room just yet, for obvious reasons-and managed to take off each other's clothes. She returned my kisses and embraces with as much passion, and all I could think of at that moment was how much I loved this girl in front of me. I forgot all about the argument with Edward, and the fact that they could probably hear us from the house, and Leah and Seth. I only knew Renesmee. Nothing else. Eventually, we stopped, and just lay on the bed, staring into each other's eyes. Renesmee put her hand on my cheek, and showed me what she was feeling. It mirrored my own emotions exactly. I held her close to me for a while, staring at the ceiling, until eventually my lids drooped, and I drifted into a slumber and dreamt of Renesmee as a baby.

After what felt like a lifetime, I woke up, and saw Nessie lying next to me. She looked peaceful while she was sleeping, as if she didn't live in this world of monsters. I couldn't help but lift her hand to my face, to see what she was dreaming about. I saw a meadow, with lush green grass, and an array of flowers. Then I saw myself come through the trees, towards Renesmee. I decided to stop looking into her dreams. They were her private thoughts, and I didn't want to intrude. That was when I heard Alice making her way towards our cottage.

"Crap. Renesmee, wake up. Oooh crap. Alice is coming. Edward is gonna kill us."

"Crap. Seriously?"

"Seriously. Now get dressed. I'll go get changed. Don't worry," I instructed. I got dressed at lightning speed. Just in time, as Alice pranced through the door not two seconds later.

"Yes, you may come in," I said sarcastically. She went on as if she hadn't heard me, and headed towards Nessie's room and knocked on the door.

"Now you knock," I grumbled under my breath. She shot me a look that could kill, and waited until Nessie opened the door.

"Auntie Alice! What are you doing here?" Ness questioned, slightly too innocently.

"Well, I just came to check that you hadn't forgotten about our shopping trip. Bella, I mean, your mom, agreed to it, so I was wondering if you're ready."

"Shopping trip? Oh, yeah. No, I haven't forgotten. I think I'm ready, so, let's go!" We ran back towards the house, where we met a steaming Edward and Bella. Damn.

* * *

**A.N. Hope you enjoyed that!**


	2. Leaving

**Chapter 3! So far the longest chapter I have written! I have just gone back to school this past week, so will no doubt be loaded with homework next week, meaning I wont be able to update as frequently. I hope you enjoy this chapter for now!**

* * *

**JakePOV**

"How dare you!" Bella immediately started on me, and I couldn't help but cringe away from her. In that moment, I could see in her eyes the true power she withheld. It was clear that nothing would be able to stop her if that power was released, and right now, I didn't want that to happen. Edward continued to stare at me with a fire in his eyes similar to that of Bella's. The rest of the leeches had heard her shouting at me, and were in the room in a flash.

The blonde Barbie, who had always hated me for stealing Nessie from her steely, manicured clutches, decided to drag herself into the mess, "What's going on here? If you hurt anyone, dog..."

"He didn't hurt anyone Rose. He simply took advantage of my daughter's respect for him, and bent it to his own will," Edward spoke up, finally. I couldn't help but feel the utmost hate for him at that moment.

_WHAT, LIKE WHEN YOU USED BELLA FOR YOU OWN SICK PLEASURES?_ I screamed at him in my thoughts. His head whipped round to me when he heard that, and I could see the remnants of the burning man, who had been smouldering for years, blaze in his eyes again briefly, only to disappear when he looked away.

"You did what! Did you have any idea how her parents would feel?" Rosalie sneered, her nose wrinkling as she came closer to me.

I hated to admit it, but Barbie was right. However, I didn't want to appear weak in front of her.

"You know what? You've always smelt the worst, in my opinion. Must be all the vanity in your system. I know a good way to get rid of the smell, if you want. Just rip your head off. You'd be dead, obviously, but the smell would be gone," I retorted. I heard a growl from behind me, and assumed Emmett wasn't all too happy with my idea. Suddenly, he was in front of me, a low growl ripping its way out of his throat. I had made four vampires incredibly angry already, and doubted I could make the rest angry too. I didn't want Nessie getting caught in the cross fires.

Before I could come up with a plan to knock down the blonde leech and Emmett, Edward had slammed into me. I felt one of my ribs crack, but phased before any further harm could be done. I could bear the pain, if only for long enough to get this over with. We scrabbled around on the ground, clawing at each other, amongst lots of growling and hissing, on both parts. He threw me into the ground, his hand on my throat, ready to choke me, or break my neck, when I pushed him off. I was just about to spring on him, when I felt a strong, slender hand on my chest, and suddenly I was flying through the air. I didn't realise what was happening until I smashed through several young trees. I scrambled up, and saw Bella stood in the middle of the clearing, arms outstretched on either side. Her face showed so much worry and fury, but most of all pain.

"Stop it! Please! I don't want you fighting over Renesmee," her voice rang loud and clear through the clearing, "I've seen it before and I don't want it to happen again. She won't always be our baby, Edward. But Jake, you can't just expect us to be completely okay with what you did. I can't watch you two fighting. It kills me." She sounded oddly breathless, as if she had been crying for a while. She collapsed into a heap on the ground, exhausted, and buried her head in her knees. Edward was by her side instantly, as always, to comfort her. She sobbed tearlessly, her shoulders shaking, and I could see that I had upset her greatly. I jogged into the trees and phased back. Once I had changed into my stash of spare clothes, I limped over to Bella. I could see Edward and Bella conferring almost silently, but couldn't hear them.

"Jacob, we think it best if you leave," murmured Edward. I brushed off the fact that he had said 'we' instead of 'I'. I assumed he was automatically speaking for Bella again. I continued to move forwards, ignoring Edward's remark.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't think it would affect you this seriously." It was the truth. I hadn't thought about the consequences of having sex with Nessie. I was blinded by my urges as a wolf, and as myself. Nessie was physically in her early twenties, like me, but was, mentally, only 15 or so. I didn't think about how it might hurt her as well. I was a wreck. I wanted to apologise to everyone for ever entering their lives, and just leave, but Renesmee was tying me here. Wherever she was, I _had_ to be. It was too painful to be away from her. But if she wanted me to leave, I would, because she is my world, my true soul mate.

"Jake, what we mean is, we don't want you to be with Renesmee at the moment. Not until you're both ready. You can't stay here," explained Bella. And I knew she was right. I wasn't ready to be with Renesmee, and vice versa. I saw Rosalie smirking, and vowed to tear her bleached head off one day. Renesmee sobbed quietly, and I wanted to gather her in my arms and hold her there forever, never letting go. But I couldn't, because I knew it would hurt even more when I left. Instead, I ran towards the cottage, but not before I heard Nessie screaming at Bella and Edward that she hated them for doing this to her, and me. I started packing as soon as I reached the cottage, and just as I was about to close the suitcase, I felt Nessie's cool hand on mine and looked up to see her beautiful, tearstained face.

"Please don't leave Jake."

"I have to. There isn't any other way, I'm sorry. I love you Nessie, goodbye," I whispered, my voice rough with the pain I felt. I knew it wasn't true though. I could still be with her. But I was weak now, and I couldn't face the rejection if she said no. Life is hard, love is harder, but the hardest part was leaving her.

* * *

**A.N. Inspiration for this chapter: 'Cancer' by My Chemical Romance.**

**Hopefully this chapter wasnt too boring. If you think it was really bad, or really good, or even in between, please, don't hesitate to review!**

**What is everyone listening to at the moment? Until next time, zendoggirl x**


	3. Just a Ghost

**Tada! I give you chapter 4! I am soooo sorry for the long update. School had started again, then we had end of year exams and wotnot. But exam week is over, and I am on half term, so I can update a bit more! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Just a Ghost**

**RenesmeePOV**

I stood there, in the bedroom, trying to make sense of what had just happened. The realisation hit me like a million bullets, being fired right at my heart. He had left me. My Jakey had left me. The scene that took place just minutes before replayed in my mind.

_I walked into the bedroom, and saw Jake packing his clothes into a suitcase. He was leaving. Why though was what confused me._

"Please_ don't leave Jake," I whispered, reaching my hand out to stop him._

"_I have to. There isn't any other way. I'm sorry. I love you Nessie, goodbye," he choked out, his voice hoarse with the tears I knew he was trying to hold back. If he didn't want to leave then why was he? He walked swiftly out of the door, and I didn't attempt to stop him. I couldn't move. I was numb with the pain of what had happened. _

But the numbness had been better than being able to feel the pain. It made me feel safe. It blocked me off from the outside world, isolating me. I ran into the forest near the house, following his scent, but his scent brought back memories of the night before, and I collapsed on the forest floor, and curled up in a ball. I wanted to die. I wanted to stay here, lost to everyone. Silent tears escaped, and rolled down my cheeks, but the pain did not disappear with the tears, as I hoped.

Time seemed to pass me by in my little bubble of despair, because before I knew it, darkness fell on the forest, and I heard my mom calling my name. I didn't find comfort hearing her voice, however. I felt the utmost of hate towards her and my father. They had killed me by banishing Jake. Words couldn't describe how I felt towards them now.

"Ness," a husky, southern voice said, "hatin' your parents isn't gonna bring Jacob back. You know that." Jasper. Oh, how glad I was that he had found me, and not my parents. He gathered me in his arms, protecting me from myself, sending calming waves towards me, and ran back to the house. Jasper had always been my favourite person, second to _him_. Jasper had always understood me, not just because of his gift. He connected with me, and was always there for me.

Jasper ran up the stairs, to his room, and held me in his arms, letting me cry until I fell asleep. When I woke up, Jasper had gone. Alice walked into the room, with a tray of food in her arms.

"Thought you might be hungry, so Jazz made you some breakfast," she told me. I didn't want to go back to the cottage, but I really needed to have a shower, and change my clothes, as they were covered in dirt from the forest floor.

"I understand that you might not want to go back to your cottage at the moment. Jazz told me how you were feeling towards your parents last night, so you can stay here for as long as you want. Feel free to borrow some of my clothes," Alice responded to my unasked question.

After I had got in the shower and changed my clothes, I sat down on the bed in my room in the main house. I put some music on, and turned the volume up, letting the words wash over me.

_Can you hear me cry out to you?  
Words I thought I'd choke on figure out.  
I'm really not so with you anymore.  
I'm just a ghost,  
So I can't hurt you anymore,  
So I can't hurt you anymore._

_And now, you wanna see how far down I can sink?_  
_Let me go, fuck!_  
_So, you can, well now so, you can_  
_I'm so far away from you._  
_Well now so, you can._

_And without you is how I disappear,_  
_And without you is how I disappear,_  
_Whoa whoa... (And without you is how I disappear)_  
_Whoa whoa... (And without you... is how, is how, is how...)_  
_Forever, forever now!_

I listened to the words, knowing how true to my life they were. I wasn't my usual lively self. I had become a ghost, walking around, but not really there. When Jacob left, he had taken a part of my soul with him, and I didn't think I would ever get it back. I wandered downstairs, and noticed my parents standing in the living room. My eyes locked with dad's for a split second, before I looked away. I pretended to ignore them, and strode out the door. I ran into the forest, pausing only to catch my breath. I let my animal instincts take over, and searched for the scent of deer. I found a small herd by a stream, and brought several down, drinking their blood, before I felt full. After hunting, I felt a lot better. My anger had subsided. I felt that I could be in the same room as my parents without screaming at least.

When I arrived at the house, my dad came up to me, arms up, in a gesture of surrender.

"I'm sorry Renesmee. I never meant to hurt you. I was only doing what was best for you," he said, and I could hear that he meant it, "Please forgive me." But I wasn't ready to. I didn't know if I could ever forgive him for what he had done.

"I'm sorry, Dad." I turned away, intending to head out the door.

"Why are you doing this Ness?" I ignored him, and kept walking.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, look at me when I speak to you!" This time I could tell Dad was annoyed. I felt his hand grab my arm, and he held it tight, too tight.

"Dad, you're hurting me," I whimpered, but he didn't acknowledge my words.

"Why won't you listen to me Renesmee?"

"Because I hate you, Dad! I hate you, for what you did. You _killed _me. I hate you!" Before I could register what was happening, I felt a blinding pain in my jaw, and saw Dad's hand move away. My mouth filled with blood, and I heard hisses escape the mouths of seven vampires, before I fainted.

* * *

**A.N. Was that chapter alright? Tell me in a review! I have had 82 hits so far, and NO reviews, so please review! Inspiration for this song was _This is How I Disappear_ by My Chemical Romance. Will try and update soon!**


	4. Return

**This is the longest chapter I've written so far! BIG thankyous to AJ Madison and RangaHotMrsBlondDR for adding this story to their story alerts. Thankyou to RangaHotMrsBlondDR for being the first, and only person so far, to review! I took your review into mind and tried my best to do what you wanted. I think I have resolved the whole violent Edward thing. I promise it won't happen again! Please don't hate me! Anyhoo, on with the story! Enjoy!

* * *

**

Return

**JakePOV**

_After I walked out the door, I ran into the forest, trembling, and I let my anger control me, morphing my body into the monstrous wolf that had brought all this trouble. I saw Nessie collapse on the forest floor but I couldn't do anything. I had to run away, into the blackness, and leave her behind. But I would never forget her. I watched as Jasper held her in his arms, and hoped that he would take care of her. I pushed off, and ran away._

Before long, I was greeted by Seth's mind.

_I'm sorry Jake. But she'll be alright you know, they'll take care of her. _I believed him.

_You probably want some alone time. We'll leave you alone now. _And with that he phased, and I was left alone in the blackness.

**RenesmeePOV**

When I woke up, I was on a hospital bed in Carlisle's office. My jaw hurt so much. I tried to open my mouth to speak, but found that it hurt too much. I saw Jasper sitting by the bed, and Carlisle was writing something in his diary. I reached my hand out to Jasper, and placed it on his cheek.

_What happened? Where is everyone?_

"Edward hit you. He fractured your jaw in several places, but Carlisle says that it should heal pretty quick. Your dad feels really bad about what he did. He's locked himself in his room, and he won't come out. Bella is trying to talk to him, but he won't listen. He just keeps saying he doesn't deserve this family," Jasper explained. Carlisle came up to me and said that he could take the wiring off already, but that I had to take it easy. I looked in the mirror, and could see that my jaw was swollen slightly. I walked up the stairs, and knocked on Dad's door.

"Dad, it's me. Please let me in," I whispered. Eventually the door opened, and I could see how much pain he was in.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have behaved like that," I said, not meeting his eyes.

"I should be the one apologising. I hurt you, and for that I should be punished. I don't deserve you. You're the most wonderful person ever, and I don't deserve to have been blessed with you," he replied. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I buried my head in his chest, tears falling from my eyes. I felt him wrap his own arms around me.

"I promise to never hurt you again, Renesmee," he breathed, "Come on, let's go hunting."

"Sure," I responded. Dad picked me up and walked down the stairs. I saw Grandma Esme smile, happy to see that we had forgiven each other.

**JakePOV**

"Jake, you can't stay in there forever," my Dad said. I had locked myself in my room for nearly two days, and hadn't even come out for food.

"Give me a reason to come out then," I grunted.

"Leah and Seth are here. They want to know if you are still alive." I figured they needed to talk to me about something, so I decided to come out.

"Man, you need to get out. You look wasted," Seth commented.

"We've caught the scent of a new vampire. We need the whole pack to check it out," Leah informed me. This caught my attention. If there was another vampire around, they could hurt Nessie, and I couldn't let that happen.

"When are we setting off then?"

"Now, if you're ready," Leah responded. That was all I needed. I ran out the front door, undressing as I did so. As soon as I was out of the house, I phased. Leah and Seth joined me not long after.

_We caught the scent just outside Port Angeles, _Seth notified me. We headed towards Port Angeles, hoping to find a trail that would lead us to the vampire. We followed the scent to the coast, where it stopped.

_Must've took off in the water. The leeches have an advantage there, _Leah said. We headed back to La Push, wondering whether we should tell the Cullens or not.

**EdwardPOV**

Renesmee, Bella and I went hunting as soon as Ness had apologised to her mother. Renesmee took down a few deer, whereas Bella and I opted for a few mountain lions. As I watched Nessie pounce on her prey, I couldn't help but remember what had happened the day before. I had knocked her out cold for almost a day. I didn't like to think of myself as a violent person, but my anger unleashed itself that day, on my own daughter. When we were running back to the house, I heard the wolves' thoughts, and paused. Bella noticed my absence, however.

"Honey, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, love. I just need to check something out. I'll be at the house shortly," I replied, trying to hide my concern. Bella and Renesmee continued back to the house, and I ran the opposite direction, to meet the wolves.

_Yo, Edward, we got news. Bad news, _Seth informed me, worry lacing his voice.

"What is it?"

_We caught the scent of another vampire. We followed the trail to the ocean, but they must have took off in the sea, cuz the scent stopped there._ I didn't know what to say about this. We hadn't had a potential vampire threat here for seven years, since the Volturi came. Everyone knew that the Olympic Peninsula was our territory. Nomads would pass through, but that was all. Occasionally others would visit us, old friends of Carlisle's mainly, but no one ever came to threaten us anymore.

"Would you please phase back and come to the house with me. I need to discuss this with my family," I instructed them.

_I'm not coming. Nessie's there and I can't hurt her by coming back, only to leave again, _Jacob told me.

"I have thought about what I said before, and I realise I was wrong. We are willing to accept you back into the family. I saw how much I was hurting Nessie, and I don't like it," I explained to Jacob, "However, I understand if you don't want to come back."

_You mean it? You seriously mean it? Thank you so much Edward! I don't know how to thank you._

"Just come back to the house and tell Renesmee that you are here forever, and that you will only leave when she orders you to. And that when she does, you will be begging for her to let you stay. If you hurt her, you have me to face," I instructed him. Seth and Jacob phased, while Leah ran back to do more patrols. We ran back to the house, and when Jacob entered, I saw Nessie's face crumple with the tears she was holding back.

"You came back," she stated. Jacob ran up to her and swept her into his arms, kissing her as if his life depended on it. His eyes were that of a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. I no longer minded their public displays of affection. If Renesmee was happy, I was happy. Bella came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Thank you," she murmured, then kissed me quickly on the lips. Seth cleared his throat. I had almost forgotten about the impending danger.

"Seth and Jacob have something they need to tell you. Urgently," I said. They told my family just what they had told me, and Esme gasped as she heard the news.

"Why would they be coming here, now? What have we done?" she asked frantically, worry seeping into her voice. We all wished we could answer her questions.

_What if they're coming to kill us, Edward? If we have another newborn army on our hands, we might not be able to survive. _She started sobbing quietly into Carlisle's chest.

"We need to start training as soon as possible. If it comes to a fight, we need to be prepared," Jasper directed, his military instincts kicking in.

"Well, let's hope it doesn't come to a fight," I whispered. Somewhere in the distance, a wolf howled.

* * *

**A.N. You like? I'm gonna try and do a chapter a day this week, then maybe a chapter a week when i go back to school. Should the Cullens get in a fight in the next chapter, or should i leave it a little while? tell me in a review! I won't update unless you review. So, if you review tonight, i will update tomoz! Tell me how to make it better etc. Luv ya x**


	5. Discoveries

**Here you go :)**

* * *

EPOV

"I'm confused," Alice murmured, "Why couldn't I see this happening? It couldn't be anything to do with the wolves; they can't possibly be that involved yet. Maybe... maybe I'm losing my sight. What if it's slipping? I can't live like that, knowing that I can't protect my family!" Carlisle and Esme exchanged worried glances, and Jasper looked at Alice in concern.

_Any ideas, Edward? _he asked me. I shook my head ever so slightly, so that only he knew what I was doing. I searched through Alice's mind, searching for even the smallest clue of what might happen. Then, for a split second, I saw an unfamiliar face appear in her mind, and gasped.

"What is it Edward?" asked Alice, noticing my reaction.

"You're not losing your vision, Alice. I saw something. I know I did, but it was so small that you probably didn't see it," I explained, rushing my words in my haste. I know what I saw. Dark robes; red eyes; dimly lit, Italian renaissance corridors. I was mortified.

"No!" Alice screamed, "It can't be!" She had seen what I had told her about, and was just as shocked as I was. We both received several questioning looks from members of the family.

"It seems," I started, slowly, as if that would prevent it from happening, "That the Volturi," I felt the whole room tense at that name, "Have a new guard member," I finished.

"But what does that have to do with the new vampire on our territory?" Rosalie questioned.

"It's highly possible that they are the same vampire," I replied.

"If that's so, then why would the Volturi send a member of the guard to spy on us? What have we done?" Carlisle asked, almost to himself.

Everyone had questions to ask, none of which could be answered. I replayed Alice's vision in my head, trying to find more signs as to who this vampire was. She had long, wavy, light brown hair, pulled into a tight ponytail. She had a much focused face, as if she was concentrating on something very difficult. Beside her stood Jane, who had a look of absolute hate on her face. She looked young, but mature for her years, much like Bella. Her robes were darker than Jane's, meaning she was higher up in status; probably the reason for Jane's hatred towards her. The unknown vampire closed her eyes, and smiled. Then the vision disappeared. It was almost as if she had made it disappear.

The next few hours consisted of how we were going to prepare. All of the wolves would take turns patrolling; Jasper and Emmett would teach everyone how to fight. Nessie insisted on fighting too, however hard we tried to persuade her not to. In the end, we decided that Jacob would fight with her, acting as a bodyguard, making sure she didn't get hurt.

We couldn't be exactly sure when the Volturi would arrive, because something was still blocking Alice's vision when it came to them. I explained my theory to the family, and Carlisle was very intrigued. Occasionally she would catch snippets of information.

"All I can determine from what I can see is that they'll come when the snow is on the ground," stated Alice. She met my eyes briefly.

_I'm sorry Edward. It's just like last time. _Just like the last time the Volturi had come to sentence us to death. Esme let out a sob. We all knew what this meant. This time, we would lose. They wouldn't spare us this time. I held Bella and Renesmee close to me, never wanting to let go. The Volturi would be coming in just under a month, and there was no way of stopping it. Carlisle called the Denali coven immediately. Jasper contacted Peter and Charlotte. Everyone called everyone, desperately hoping they would offer their help. I could tell that Jasper was struggling with all the emotions in the room. I nodded my head towards the door, motioning for him to take a break. Alice followed him.

The Amazonian Coven was glad to help. The Denali Coven didn't think twice about it, and said yes immediately. Benjamin and Tia were happy to offer their assistance, but Amun refused, not wanting to risk it, and persuaded Kebi to stay as well. The Irish Coven, the Romanian Coven, and the American Nomads also said yes. The European Nomads were very reluctant to join us, and in the end, decided not to.

By the time everyone had arrived, we had a gathering of twenty nine vampires in total. Garrett had crossed over to a diet of animal blood, due to his newfound relationship with Kate. Those who preferred the 'traditional diet' promised they would hunt outside Forks. Carlisle had obtained several dozen bags of blood from the blood bank, making it easier for us not to worry about human life as much.

Jasper had been training Bella to within an inch of her life. At the end of each day, she came back to the cottage exhausted. Kate had joined in as well, trying to help Bella expand her powers. She discovered that her shield was not only defensive, but also offensive. It could project an offensive power back at the owner, as well as throwing people back, almost like Kate's power, but magnified. Her shield also allowed her to read the minds of the people inside it, and allowed them to read each other's minds. She could control this, enabling her to communicate with certain people inside the shield, or letting everyone communicate with each other if necessary.

Less than two weeks had passed since Alice's vision. The 'vegetarians' had all gone hunting together, along with Seth and Jacob, when Leah's scream pierced the wintry, evening air.

"What was that?" asked Tanya.

"Leah," I said, voicing Seth and Jacob's thoughts. We rushed to where the sound had come from, and found Leah lying on the floor, convulsing. Seth had noticed the crescent shaped bite mark on her wrist, and looked away. He ran into the trees and phased. I watched him as he sat down on the forest floor, crying. Don't worry Seth, we'll save her, I thought, not wanting to say the words aloud, in case they weren't true. Several of the others had disappeared, not being able to control themselves around the blood.

"Go get Carlisle," I ordered Tanya, who had stayed. Leah was deteriorating rapidly. Tanya was taking too long, and if the venom wasn't out of her system soon, she would die.

"Bella," I said, "You need to suck out the venom." She stared at me blankly.

"What? No, Edward. I can't. I might kill her," Bella said, her voice cracking.

"You're the only one with enough control, and Carlisle isn't going to be here in time to save her," I told her.

"But you've had decades more experience than me."

"But you still have more control. If you don't do it soon she will die." That gave her a reason to do it, and I could see the pain in her eyes as she did.

"Stop, honey. You're killing her," I whispered, "Stop. Bella, you have to stop!"

"He told you to get off my goddamn sister!" Seth shouted. He phased midair, and slammed into Bella.

"Thanks, Seth," she whispered, her voice full of guilt. Carlisle arrived just in time to see Bella wiping the blood from her mouth, and Leah lying motionless on the floor.

"Oh God. I've killed her," Bella groaned.

"No, she's alive, but she's lost a lot of blood," Carlisle informed her. He picked Leah up, about to carry her to the house, when a voice came from behind me.

"Think of this as a warning. They will be coming in two days," Demetri stated. Everyone ran back to the house, to tell the news.


	6. Plot

**Hi guys! Sorry for not updating as soon as planned, but it's hard when you're at school and have homework to do. Big thankyou to englishrosy for reviewing twice! That second review was awesome! Sorry to anyone else who thinks it is going a bit too fast. I will try and slow it down a bit, but like I said, this is still my first fanfic. Also thankyou to englishrosy and FLORA - AN ANGEL for adding this to story alert! And finally, thankyou to mangagranatcat for also reviewing :) Basically this chapter is a bit of a filler, to keep you guys happy! But don't think that because it is a filler, it's going to be bad! Anyway, enough with that! On with the chapter! Enjoy!**

**Oh, and I don't own twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**BPOV**

Three days. In three days, everything would end. In this life, even as an immortal, death was ubiquitous. The Volturi had become too powerful, and now no one could do anything without worrying about their impending doom. We all thought the Volturi had left us alone forever after our last encounter. But they had proved us wrong. Everyone had said their goodbyes, and we planned to spend our remaining time with our loved ones. Leah was recovering rapidly, and Carlisle said she would be fine by the end of the day. If only everything could be fine by the end of the day.

**AroPOV**

I heard a soft knock on the door of my office, and welcomed my visitors in.

"Brianna, Demetri. How may I help you?" I cooed.

"The Cullens fell for my illusion. Alice believed what she saw, and everyone believed her," Brianna informed me. Ah, Brianna. Such a treasure, so valuable. Poor little Jane of course was very disappointed that Brianna was above her in ranks, but Brianna was capable of so much more than Jane.

"However," she continued, "A fragment did slip through, and they know that I exist. But they do not know who I am, or what I am entirely capable of."

"What do you mean _entirely_ capable of?" I inquired.

"Well, Edward figured out that I can block Alice's visions, but that is all, master, I promise."

"Never mind; it keeps them thinking. Let's toy with their minds for a little while," I responded, "You may leave now." And then they left me to my scheming, planning ways to capture the more valuable vampires. A few hours later, we set off for Forks, WA, to deliver the fate of the Cullens.

**BPOV**

"Edward," I whispered, "What's going to happen to us? What about Renesmee?"

"I don't know, but I wish I did," he replied. We lay there, on the bed, in the darkness. I enveloped him in my shield, and we shared our thoughts, in a very intimate moment. As we stared into each other's eyes, the human memories came flooding back as well, like a dam breaking. He held me in his arms until morning, and I knew that if we went down, we would go down together, and would follow each other into whatever afterlife the Greater Being had in store for us.

We walked into the kitchen in the morning, and found that Jacob and Renesmee weren't there as usual. I crept over to Nessie's room, and silently opened the door. Jacob was lying in her bed, Renesmee in his arms, both looking peaceful. They were still so young, and shouldn't have this burden thrust upon their shoulders so soon. But it was inevitable, living in a world of the supernatural. Neither Edward nor I cared what they had been doing the night before; these would probably be their last days together, and we wanted Renesmee to be happy. We left a note for them, saying that we had gone over to the main house, and to come over as soon as they were ready.

When we arrived, I felt uneasy. I didn't need Jasper's gift to sense the tension in the room.

"What's going on?" I asked Alice. Rosalie was glaring at me with a look of pure hatred, reminding me of the first time Edward had brought me home. I heard Edward growl behind me.

"Alice says she saw you and Emmett running off into the sunset," Rosalie hissed. I just stared back at her blankly, not knowing what to say. I eventually came to my senses.

"That's impossible," I stated, "Alice's visions are based on the decisions people make. I would never want to run away with Emmett. He's my brother, nothing more than that. I have everything I need right here," I said, motioning towards Edward, and Renesmee who had just walked through the door, a confused expression on her face. I dropped my shield, letting Edward see for himself that I was telling the truth.

"She's right," he said, "never has she thought of running off with Emmett." Rosalie let out a small sigh of relief, but was still glaring at me. Alice was rubbing her temples, like she did when I was pregnant, only this time, Jacob could not ease the pain.

The rest of the day went by uneventful, but there was still tension between Emmett and Rosalie, and Edward and I. Everyone else believed us, except Tanya, who was slightly sceptical. Zafrina believed that the Volturi may have an illusionist, similar to herself, which was why Alice had had that vision. Renesmee decided to stay in the main house that night, and spend some quality time with the rest of the family, so Edward and I headed back to the cottage on our own.

As soon as we stepped through the door, we realised something was wrong.

* * *

**A.N. Sorry if that was a bit short. I would really appreciate it if you review though. Cookies for people who review :)**


	7. Shock

**Heyya guys! So sorry that I didn't update that quickly! I am trying to update about once every week, so at least I am still updating! Thankyou to my lovely reviewers: FLORA - AN ANGEL, an anonymous reviewer who goes by no name (ooh mysterious),englishrosy again (I love you so much, you're awesome!), Kristy626 and finally Chewie4370 (Star Wars fan by any chance?). Also the person who added this to story alert/favourite story: Recoloured. Thankyou guys so much! I am happy that you have reviewed! I noticed that in my authors note at the beginning of the last chappy i had put this _story_ is a bit of a filler, when what i meant was this _chapter._ sorry if i annoyed some of you guys, however, I went back and changed it. THis is gonna be another short one, cuz i don't have enough time at the mo to write longer ones, but I hope you enjoy it!**

**Woops, forgot the disclaimer: I don't own twilight, yadayadayada...

* * *

**

BPOV

I threw my shield over Edward immediately. I felt the jab at my shield before I heard the hiss that came out from the darkness. I thought one word to Edward, but it was enough.

_Run._

We were flying through the door in less than a second, protected by my shield. I heard a scream of pain as Jane was thrown backwards by my shield. No one could touch us as long as we were under it. Edward and I reached the house in seconds. I enclosed the house in my shield, preventing any attackers from entering.

"They're here," Edward and I said in unison.

"All of them?" Carlisle asked.

"Not yet. So far it's just Jane and Alec, but the others won't be far behind," Edward replied.

"Where are they then?" Rosalie questioned.

"I threw them off near the cottage, but I don't think they were following us after that," I answered, no sooner did I feel more jabs at my shield, searching for a weak point.

"They're outside," I said. I noticed Edward making his way to the door.

"Where are you going?" I demanded.

"To talk to them. We need to know why they're here. Don't worry, they can't hurt me; I've got you, after all," he told me. So we all went outside, where the petite blonde and her equally blond twin brother were waiting. The witch twins posed, getting ready to attack.

"Hello again, Bella dear. How's Renesmee?" Jane sang, her sickly sweet voice ringing through my ears like a thousand bells all chiming at once. I held back a growl, trying to not show my anger, knowing that it would only make matters worse.

"Oh, she's fine thank you. I could ask the same of you," I responded, putting a fake smile on my face, not letting any emotion through.

"We expect you to be at the baseball field within the hour. If you are not, then we will have to kill you here," she informed us, brushing aside my remark, and with that they left.

An hour later, we were standing in the clearing, awaiting our trial.

The dark cloaks assembled, like a shadow over the ground. The harsh finality of their cold stares nearly brought me to my knees, but I had to be strong, for my family. I noticed a new face, and I also noticed an old face was missing.

_Where's Renata?_ I thought to Edward.

_I'm not sure. I can't get to their minds, but it appears she has been replaced, _he replied. I studied the small, light brunette at the front. She was standing directly behind Aro, focusing all her attention on him, as if she was protecting him. I figured that she must have been the shield Edward and Alice were talking about. Aro spoke first.

"Hello again, Carlisle my friend. How nice it is to see you again," he said.

"Well, under the circumstances, I have to disagree. May I ask why you are here?" Carlisle replied.

Caius stepped forward, his white-blond hair glistening in the afternoon sun.

"We have decided that the relationship between the shape shifter and the hybrid is no longer acceptable. We doubt that the two will stay apart for long, therefore they must both be executed," he explained monotonously, showing no emotion at all. They had just sentenced my baby to death, and to say I was angry was an understatement.

"Why now? Why didn't you do this seven years ago, when she reached adulthood?" I demanded, my voice shaking. It didn't make sense.

"Because she is realising her sexuality, and is becoming more aware of her relationship with the wolf. We cannot be sure what their children will be like. If they are too powerful, we cannot afford the risk," Aro explained. Marcus stood there, melancholy as usual, not partaking in the conversation.

_Bella, I need you to listen to me,_ that was Jake, _I don't want Nessie to die either, nobody does. I'm sure everyone will miss me much less than her. I can save her. Promise me you'll look after her. _If I still had a heart, it would've stopped beating. Jacob was ready to sacrifice himself to save Renesmee. He began to walk forward, and I saw the questioning look on Renesmee's face. I had to let him go though. I relaxed my shield to allow him forward. He didn't even look at Renesmee before he emerged, and I knew it would cause him too much pain if he did.

Jane winked at us, before focusing her gaze on Jake. He fell to his knees, writhing on the ground, the most petrifying screams escaping his lips. His eyes rolled back in his head, and he went limp. But Jane still went for another round of torture.

"Leave my boyfriend alone, you bitch!" Renesmee suddenly jumped up, and lunged at Jane. I was caught unawares, so I didn't have time to adapt my shield to her. And so, the battle for our lives was begun.

* * *

**A.N. I hope you enjoyed it! I have to say I am rather disappointed with the amount of reviews I have had compared to the amount of hits: I have had 873 hits, and still only 9 reviews :( Maybe I could try updating more often, but that doesnt' explain why I have so many hits, compared to the measly amount of reviews. I only have 2 weeks of school left until the summer hols, so i should be able to update more often! I was wondering if anyone has any requests for particular POVs? If so, put it in a review or PM. About a month ago, I discovered this amazing guy on youtube. His name is Charlie McDonnell, and his username is charlieissocoollike. He makes some absolutely hilarious videos, not to mention the fact that he is an amazing singer! If you ever find that you are bored, I recommend watching his videos! What music is everyone listening to at the moment? I am currently into Paramore, Green Day, Linkin Park, My Chemical Romance, and a brilliant, although not very well known, artist called Nerina Pallot. Google her, listen to some of her music. She is AWESOME! Anyway, I should probably leave you lot to it, so BYEEEE! :) (Ooh, don't forget to review).**


	8. Fight

**Hi guys. I am sooo sorry that I didn't update sooner. Thankyou to my amazing new mentor tooki13 for giving me advice on how to make my story better lol! I really appreciate your help! I have tried really hard to slow down the pace of the story, but I'm not sure if I have. Please tell me if it is still too fast! I really enjoy writing this fanfic, so I am not gonna be one of those people who only updates at a certain number of reviews, but I still appreciate reviews! I have also tweaked a few of the chapters at the beginning, so you might want to read those again, but you don't have to.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any of the characters. However, Brianna is my own creation.****NessiePOV**

* * *

I threw myself at Jane, who was momentarily shocked by my actions, but quickly regained control. All of a sudden, I felt like a thousand red hot swords had been plunged through my body. The pain was unbearable, and I could barely hear my parents' cries. My ears were ringing, and my throat was burning due to the screams that I could not contain. The pain stopped and my body went limp. I collapsed in a heap next to my Jake, aware of him and nothing else. Mom suddenly charged at Jane, screaming more profanities than I knew existed. Jane looked up, surprised, so I took my chance. I grabbed her exposed ankle, projecting my thoughts from when she was torturing me. She started screaming; a high pitched keening similar to that of a mountain lion being attacked.

The sound of stone on stone rang through the field, and there was a muted _thud_ as they both fell to the ground. I felt warm hands around my waist, pulling me back from the onslaught. I watched the fight ensue with wide eyes .

Jake carried me into the depths of the forest, where the trees were so thick that any sunlight that managed to get in was minute. He tucked me into a small space underneath an ancient tree, never once looking me in the eyes.

"Stay here," he instructed, his voice void of any emotion. He began to undress, preparing to phase.

_Wait, _I said, reaching out to grab his arm, _Will you come back for me?_

He remained silent, and sprinted off in an easterly direction. I was unaware of the silent tears flowing down my cheeks, until my throat was thick with them. I can't just sit here, while there is a battle going on nearby, I thought to myself. I stood up, searching for a scent to follow. And so I took my first step towards my death.

**JasperPOV**

I watched as Jacob pulled Renesmee away from the fight. I could feel the confusion and anger emanating off of her. It wasn't long before Jacob returned from the forest, and his overwhelming sadness filled my mind.

_Bella, remember what I told you, _I thought to her, _don't let her near your face or neck. Tear limbs off if possible, and try and get as much of your venom into her system. The pain should incapacitate her for long enough to decapitate her. _I ran over what I had learnt when fighting with the newborns in the South. A body slammed into me, but I quickly counteracted them, by pinning them to the ground.

"Hello Demetri," I hissed, tasting the venom at the back of my throat, like acid. I sent a wave of fear over him, making him vulnerable to my attacks. The sound of tearing metal came from behind me, as Bella ripped off one of Jane's arms. Jane screamed in pain, jumping up, catching Bella by surprise. I felt her shield flicker around the edges, and saw Edward risk a glance in her direction.

_Edward, what is it? _I asked him.

_Shield...weakening...not clear. _I caught snippets of his thoughts, before they disappeared completely. No one was screaming in pain, so Bella's shield hadn't completely collapsed, but it was no longer as powerful.

Bella let out a gasp as she realised what was happening. Panic entered her aura, but quickly subsided. She regained control, and charged at Alec this time. I returned to fighting Demetri, who was shaking with the fear I was battering him with. In one swift movement, I ripped off both of his arms, and then sank my teeth deep into his neck. I tore out a large chunk of granite like flesh, hearing his howls of pain. I let the venom flow into his wound, making the pain worse.

I noticed Felix tackling Alice. My tiny, fragile Alice, being attacked by great, hulking Felix. I sank my teeth into Demetri's chest and legs, incapacitating him further. Then I rushed over to Alice, grabbing Felix's head in my hands. Catching him by surprise, I swung myself up onto his back, twisting his head to both sides and then upwards, hearing the crack as his neck broke. I bit down on his neck, tearing his head off. I vaguely registered Bella's cry of pain, and Edward's bubbling fury, before my whole mind went blank.

**JanePOV**

"Good work, brother," I congratulated Alec on being able to injure Bella. Once she was wounded, her shield would collapse, meaning that Alec could work his charm, and we could kill every single vampire here.

I was just about to behead Bella, when Brianna's voice echoed through the clearing.

"Stop!" she shouted, "Let's not waste such valuable gifts, shall we? Alec, withdraw. Jane, return to the others," Brianna ordered. I hissed at her, but followed orders. I attempted to torture her, but she simply smirked at me. The Cullens and their guests rose from their induced stupor, and saw us standing at the front. I focused on Isabella, and she collapsed on the ground, screaming. Several hisses came from behind her, and Brianna glared at me. I stopped, fearing the punishment I would receive should I not.

Brianna sidled over to the front, addressing Bella and Edward.

"Let's talk about your daughter shall we?"

* * *

**A.N. I know what you're thinking; quite a short chapter, not very good, could be better, but *ducks flying food* I am trying to make this story better, and this chapter is mainly to keep me busy. I probably won't be able to update for a couple of weeks because it is the end of school this week, so speech day and all that boring crap. Then I am going on holiday to Spain for 10 days, so obvs wont be able to update then. I will try and write while on holiday though. So bye for now!**


	9. Truths

**Hey guys! I am so dreadfully sorry about how long I took to update. It's really rather embarrassing :/ The reason why I didn't update sooner is partly, like I said in my previous chapter, because I went on holiday, but mostly because I haven't been writing. And the reason I haven't been writing is because I simply didn't feel like it. I'm not going to lie; if I write when I'm not in the mood to, my writing feels forced, to me anyway, and I don't feel happy with it. But I have been writing like crazy the past couple of days to get the next couple of chapters to you guys. In this chapter, you also find out a bit about Emmett's past. I hope you enjoy this one xxx

* * *

**

NessiePOV

I stumbled through the forest, unaware of how long I had been here. I followed Jake's scent; the only thing that was keeping me sane. All that mattered was Jacob's scent. That was the only thing on my mind. His scent filled my brain like a drug. I couldn't let go of it, for fear that if I did, I would lose it forever. I could feel the forest getting colder, but still I stumbled on.

**EdwardPOV**

The light brunette moved towards us. "Let's talk about your daughter shall we?" Bella seemed calmer, so I assumed her shield was back up. We stepped forward, hand in hand, ready for whatever the Volturi had to say.

Suddenly, Emmett's thoughts became rather incoherent.

_No...can't be her...said she died...maybe... _I tuned out, only Emmett decided to voice these thoughts, for everyone to hear.

"Brianna?" There was a sudden intake of breath, from both sides, as he said this. A low hiss came from Rosalie.

"You know her?" Rosalie hissed under her breath.

"I...I, yes...but. It doesn't make sense," Emmett stuttered.

"What doesn't make sense?" Rosalie was starting to raise her voice, and soon everyone was listening to their blunt exchange.

"What are they talking about?" Bella whispered to me.

"I don't know. Emmett's thoughts are completely jumbled; he's very confused," I replied. By the tone of everyone else's thoughts, they were extremely intrigued by this discovery; that maybe something had happened in Emmett's past that he had kept a secret, even from Rosalie and I.

**EmmettPOV**

"Yes, I know her," I stated, "But she wasn't like...like _this_." I gestured towards Brianna's lithe form; beautiful and deadly.

"It was before I even met you, Rose. Please, let me explain." I had raised my voice by now, unintentionally, but everyone could hear.

"I met her at college, in 1934. I thought she was beautiful, and as soon as I got to know her, I fell for her." Rosalie hissed at this statement, but let me continue.

"We started dating about a month later. In January of 1935, I took her out to dinner, and proposed to her."

"And I said yes," Brianna murmured. I could hear an undertone of regret in her voice, and felt an unknown pang in my cold, stone heart. The memories of my life as a human were slowly coming back to me, and although somewhat fuzzy, I began to make sense of them.

I carried on. "We'd been... living together-and engaged- for about a month. We had had an argument, and I decided to take a walk in the nearby forest to let off some steam. I didn't even think about the bears. I hadn't expected any to be so far out, so I didn't take any precautions. I remember tripping over something, and disturbing a bear while it was hunting. It was surprised, and attacked me involuntarily. He caught me in the neck, and knocked me to the ground; I tried to defend myself, but the bear was too big. It felt like my face had been torn off. Just as I thought the bear was about to kill me, I heard a loud groaning, whimpering sound, and then I saw what I thought was an angel," Rose reached for my hand, and offered a small, encouraging smile.

"After that I fainted. I woke up a little while later, and found myself staring into warm pools of gold. I thought I was dead already, because I knew I was staring up into the eyes of an angel, and because we were moving in a way that was only possible in dreams. I regained consciousness when Rose reached the home she was sharing with Edward, Carlisle and Esme. I saw Carlisle, and he whispered something like:

"'_I'm sorry I have to do this, but I promise you will find peace once it is over,_"' in my ear, before biting me. The pain was more intense than the bear attack. It felt like I had been pulled from my heaven, straight into hell. Images of Brianna kept flashing in my mind, but were slowly replaced by images of the angel who saved me. I woke up and forgot all about Brianna. I only knew the thirst that was consuming me, and then, only Rose."

Brianna was petrified, her face a mask of pain, regret, sorrow and hatred. I felt terrible for putting her through that.

"I _loved _you, Emmett. I was ready to become Mrs Emmett McCarthy. I hated you for months, because I thought you had abandoned me for some other woman. In the end, I convinced myself you were dead. And even if you weren't, you were dead to me. The only thing stopping me from taking my own life was my child. _Your _child," Brianna spat. If my heart was still beating, it would have stopped. This news only increased my guilt.

"You were...pr-pregnant? F-for how long?" I stuttered.

"I found out about a week after you had left. But why didn't you come back Emmett? Why did you abandon me, for this...this blonde bimbo?" she whispered. I could hear the pain in her voice grow, and wanted to go back to that day, and never have had that argument. I felt Rose's grip on my hand tighten. Rose was seething, and it took all my strength to stop her tearing Brianna's head off.

"I was a newborn, Brie. You should know how difficult it is. If I had come back, I couldn't have known whether I would ki-"

"Liar," she hissed, her crimson eyes darkening until they were burning coals set in her pale face, "You didn't come back because you fell in love with _her_." She gestured towards Rose, who was growing ever more impatient.

"It's true," I admitted, "I fell in love with Rosalie. But I watched you nearly every day. Even though it was over a hundred miles to run, I came back. I saw you crying, and wanted to take you in my arms, and run away with you. But I knew I couldn't. So I simply watched you. When I came one day, I stopped near your parents' house, and heard them telling my father that you'd gone missing. After that, I only came every month or so, until one day your father said that you had been declared dead. It felt like someone had ripped me in two. I ran into the forest and screamed, hoping it would take the pain away. Your father thought that my screams were a wild cat, so he came out with a gun and shot at me. When he saw me he must've had a heart attack. After all, I had supposedly been dead for over six months. He died on the spot, and all I could do was run away. I couldn't let anyone else see me, especially not my father. That was the last time I visited the town I had once called home. I'm so sorry Brianna; if I had even thought-"

"But you never think, do you Emmett?" Brianna interrupted, "You didn't think about the bears, so you nearly ended up dead. Then _she_ came along and _rescued_ you. You didn't think about me after you were turned. You _forgot_ about me. I really thought you loved me." Before I knew what was happening, Rose had leapt forward, and was heading straight towards Brianna. I rushed out, and managed to grab her before another fight broke out.

"Why are you still protecting her, Em? If you love me, then why do you act like you still love her? It's either me, or her. And I know for a fact that she isn't going to take you back," Rose screeched, her face screwing up as if she was about to cry.

"I-I...c-ca-"

"I'm sorry Emmett. Don't expect me to come back. Goodbye." And with that she raced off through the forest. My head was pounding. My knees gave way, and I fell to the ground. I felt delicate hands on my arm, and looked up into her red eyes. For a moment I saw a glimmer of what we used to have, but it was gone just as quickly as it appeared. She rushed over to where the rest of my family were, set me on my feet, and dashed back to the Volturi.

Throughout the whole ordeal, Eleazar, Maggie, Jasper and Edward had been studying Brianna.

"She's very truthful, and faithful, is all they've managed to pick up," Edward whispered to me.

Suddenly Eleazar spoke up. "She's certainly a shield. Quite a powerful one as well."

Brianna laughed dryly. "Oh, I'm definitely no common shield, like your dear Isabella. In fact, compared to me, she is quite amateur." The kindness and understanding she had as a human had vanished completely.

"What happened to you Brianna? You used to be different; more..._human_. Is there no humanity left in you at all? You're a completely different person to the girl I fell in love with," I whispered, my throat hoarse with the tears I could not cry, for both of my lost loves.

"I had my heartbroken," she said simply.

"But I can see why you're such a _powerful_ shield. You always did block people out easily; you were very selective of who you let into your circle, and if you didn't like someone, you simply blocked them out."

_Edward, please. Take over from me. I can't do this anymore, _I thought to my brother. He gave me a look, as if to say _'sure'._

"Who turned you?" he questioned.

"I don't know. I was sitting in the cottage, and needed to lie down. When I woke up, I was in a dark room, and suddenly a horrible pain came over me. I wanted to die. When I woke up again, I was like this. I lost my baby that day," she replied, struggling to remember anything else.

"Enough chat; let's get on with discussing your daughter." Aro suddenly spoke, surprising everyone. "Speaking of dear Renesmee, where is she?"

"First, how about you tell us what _dear_ Brianna can do," Bella demanded.

"Oh fine, if you must know. She can create a hybrid area, blocking Alice's visions of the future; she also blocks Edward's ability, like Isabella, as well as Jane and Alec's abilities. Any other mental illusions, such as your friend Zafrina's images, will be blocked."

"What about my visions? I saw something different to what I should have," Alice asked.

"Oh, that. She is also quite a talented illusionist. She can plant false visions in your mind, which is really very useful. Now, back to Renesmee."

"We are not going to stand by while you kill our daughter and her mate," Edward stated.

"You won't have to," Jacob said, emerging from his pack. He addressed the Volturi this time. "What if I were to join you, as a compromise to our executions? I join you, and in return, you grant Renesmee and me our lives. She stays with her parents, though." This was a big deal to make, and a very dangerous one as well. Bargaining with the Volturi was treading on thin ice.

"Jake, no! It'll kill Renesmee, and you. I thought you couldn't stay away from your imprint," Bella said.

"I can, if it's to protect her." I could see a glint of greed in Caius' eyes, and had a feeling that the Volturi would be agreeing to this compromise.

* * *

**A.N. Ooh, so what's gonna happen to Jake? I hope you found Emmett's novel of a love story vaguely interesting, because I had fun writing it. I just want to make clear now that if you have any requests for POVs, then feel free to tell me; either PM me or put it in a review. I won't be able to put them in straight away, because I have already written the next two chapters, but I will see what I can do.  
I saw an advanced screening of Eclipse before I went on holiday, and...WOW. It was SO much better than the first two, dontcha think? I would happily see it again no problem. When I was in Spain, I read _The Time Traveler's Wife _by Audrey Niffenegger. I would strongly recommend it to anyone who has seen the movie, but not read the book, and to anyone who just hasn't read the book. I almost cried like a baby at the end :'( I also read _INGO. _Please don't read it. Luckily I got it as a freebie in a goody bag, and didn't pay for it. But seriously, don't read it. It's awful. If you want to read it to see why I don't like it, feel free.  
On another note, I was poking around on YouTube, and discovered this awesome vlogger (video blogger, for the technically unaware) called Charlie McDonnell, who goes by the username of _charlieissocoollike. _He's English, like me, which makes me happy. He's quite a famous YouTuber, as far as YouTubers go. And his friend, Alex Day, aka _nerimon_ is just as awesome. If you have any spare time, watch one of their videos. If you want to rofl, watch _Baby Food by charlieissocoollike_.  
So remember:  
Time Traveler's Wife=good :)  
Alex Day and Charlie McDonnell=good :)  
INGO=bad :(  
The next chapter should be up soon, but I will wait till morning, cuz right now I'm kinda tired. Till next time xxx**


	10. Losses

**Right, I'm sorry I didn't update when I said I would. I had this chapter written and everything, but didn't have time to put it up. I really feel like I'm becoming a better writer, and I hope you do too. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's my longest yet!

* * *

**

EdwardPOV

Emmett's revelation that he had been romantically involved with one of the Volturi when they were both human had been surprising, but when Jacob offered himself to the Volturi, in order to save Renesmee's life, we were all shocked. Aro's greed for remarkable gifts would drive him to agree, and Caius' hatred and fear of the wolves would mean that he would be glad to have full control over one. Marcus would have to agree anyway. So as we waited in the cold field for the Volturi's verdict, I didn't need Jasper's gift to feel the tension in the atmosphere. Bella was gripping my hand like a vice, and I noticed several other couples, and non-couples, holding hands, and clenching teeth. The wolves were whimpering quietly, some of the older ones torn between staying put and tearing the Volturi to pieces.

The three Volturi leaders were linked hand in hand, no doubt sharing thoughts with Aro.

_Have they come to any decision yet? _Bella asked me. I shrugged my shoulders slightly, and I felt her body tense. I couldn't get a read on any of them, because they were all under Brianna's shield.

Just as several of us were beginning to get impatient, the Elders came out of their conference, and turned to look at us.

"We have made our decision," Aro stated, "The shape shifter will join the Volturi guard, and in return, Renesmee will stay here, in safety with her family, and the shape shifter and his fellow shape shifters, will be guaranteed safety. But," Everyone knew a 'but' was coming, "The shape shifter must stay with us for at least one hundred years. We are well aware that if a wolf phases regularly, he will remain immortal. So, you accept our offer, or you both die."

Everyone tensed, as they waited for Jacob to reply; not wanting anyone to die, but not wanting Renesmee to get hurt. As Jacob stepped forward, there was a sharp intake of breath.

"I accept."

"Felix, Demetri- oh dear...Felix appears to be dead. Jane dear, would you mind putting Demetri back together; Brianna, Chelsea, you are to escort Mr Black to the Cullen Residence, where a private aeroplane shall be waiting for you and the rest of the guard. Brianna dear, do make sure Jane doesn't torture the poor mongrel. It wouldn't bear well," Aro instructed. The entire guard led out of the clearing, until only Aro, Caius, Marcus, and our gathering of vampires and wolves were left. Leah and Seth let out a loud howl, and soon all the wolves joined in, mourning the loss of their pack brother. Then they scampered off back home, wanting to get away from the vampires, and so that they could have a pack meeting, deciding what they should do about the unfortunate circumstances.

"Go back to the house," I gestured towards all of our friends. My family stayed behind, now a member short. We waited, in silence, for Renesmee to come through the trees. I knew she would arrive shortly, but it was just a matter of waiting.

**NessiePOV**

I could see the trees thinning, and the darkness was becoming less dense. I could smell vampire as well, which meant I must have been close to the clearing. I emerged from the trees, and realised how much emptier the field now was. All of our vampire and wolf friends were no longer here, and the entire Volturi guard had gone, leaving only the three Elders.

"It's okay Ness, our friends have gone back to the house, and the wolves have gone back to La Push," Dad informed me. But I noticed something, no _someone_, else missing. Why wasn't Jacob here, when he should be? He should've been here to sweep me up into a tender kiss, and tell me that he loved me. So why wasn't he? I noticed Dad's face crease slightly in concentration, and Mum squeezed his hand slightly, as if she was encouraging him. The whole atmosphere around my family was tense and worried.

"What's going on? How come Jake isn't here? And where have the guard gone?" I demanded, my voice shaking as I mentioned Jake.

"He has decided to join us, child. He will be of great convenience to us," the dark haired one at the front of the small triangle formation, Aro, said.

"He _offered_ to join the Volturi, Aro, to save your life Nessie," Carlisle said, a hint of annoyance in his voice. Jacob, my Jacob, had willingly joined the Volturi, to save _me_. How could he have been so stupid? I wasn't worth saving. I wasn't worth him risking his life.

Dad growled. "You are every bit worth saving, Renesmee. And if you _ever_ say otherwise again, then..." He trailed off, not knowing what to say. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, and didn't want people to see them, so I tilted my head back, trying to blink them away.

"We shall be leaving now. I hope today's events haven't put a damper on our friendship, Carlisle," Aro proclaimed.

"Well, I can't say that that's untrue. I'm not sure how strong our friendship was in the first place," Carlisle replied.

"Perhaps we'll see you again, under less...strenuous circumstances," Aro said. The three Elders turned their backs on us, and glided towards the forest, in the direction of our house. Dad waited until they were out of sight, and pulled me into an embrace. I sobbed, letting the tears fall freely now.

_I just wanted to be with Jake. I didn't want any of this to happen, _I thought. We slowly made our way back to the house, and when we got there, I could tell that this was where the Volturi had landed their plane. We went inside, and I finally noticed someone else was missing.

"Where's Rose?" I asked. Uncle Emmett cringed as I said this, and he looked around nervously, not wanting to touch on the subject. Carlisle put his hand on Emmett's shoulder, trying to ease him. I could tell that something bad had happened. I thought about the fire that had been burning in the field, and immediately started to worry.

"She's not...dead, is she?" I squeaked.

"Thankfully, no," Carlisle said. At this point Emmett let out a huge wail.

"Oh God, no!" he cried. He buried his head in his knees, and started rocking back and forth. Jasper looked uneasy, and dashed out of the room, the emotions too hard to handle. Alice followed.

"What happened?" I inquired, raising my voice slightly with the tension. Emmett was still sobbing, so Esme sat next to him, rubbing his back like you would a baby.

"Rose left," Edward whispered, "She was unhappy, because she thought that Emmett was still in love with Brianna, so she left him. And us." I felt a pang of pain in my heart, as I realised that Emmett and I were in the same boat.

"Oh," I said. Then I realised that the house was surprisingly empty compared to the previous days.

"Where is everybody?"

"They've gone back home. They thought that we might need some time as a family, you know," Edward stated. I had been surprisingly calm the past hour or so, but the pain of losing Jake was beginning to catch up with me.

"I need to go out. I don't know how long I'll be. I just need to go for a drive," I said. I walked out to the humongous garage, and stepped inside. I picked a fairly inconspicuous car, for our family anyway; a Mercedes SLK350. It was sixteen years old, the same age as me, and Jake had bought it for my biological sixteenth birthday. He restored the whole car, making it look almost brand new. I don't know why I chose that car, because it reminded me of Jake; maybe because if I held onto memories of him, the memory of him wouldn't die. I didn't have any idea where I was headed; I just drove. I ended up in Seattle, and I was slightly glad that I'd brought myself here; hopefully no one would notice me, in the bustle of a city. Something was pulling me towards a drug store, but I didn't ignore it. I searched the aisles, and found what I was looking for. I didn't know what drove me to buy it. I went up to the counter, still in my slightly dazed state, when a voice interrupted my obliviousness.

"I'm sorry, miss, I'm gonna need to see some ID." I looked up to see startlingly blue eyes, and realised this man was talking to me.

"ID? Oh sorry, forgive me," I said, searching around in my bag for my wallet. I pulled out one of my several forged ID cards; this time my driver's license, and showed it to the man.

"Just checking; you look kinda young to be buying this sorta thing," he said.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," I replied. I was beginning to feel uneasy, and the walls seemed to be closing in on me. I wanted to get out of this tiny, cramped shop.

"Hey, are you all right. You look ill," the shop assistant said, noticing my uneasiness, but his voice sounded far off in the distance to me.

"Um, thanks," I whispered, not really hearing what he said. I placed a fifty dollar bill on the counter, and rushed out of the shop.

"Hey, you forgot your change!" he shouted after me, but I ignored him. I was glad to be out in fresh air, and I immediately felt more free. I searched for the nearest coffee shop, and found one across the street from the drug store. I walked up to it, and read the sign above the door. It said Cafe Amour. Just what I needed; a cafe full of soppy couples, holding hands and kissing, and I would be there alone. But I had to go in, to take my mind off of things. I entered the cafe, and, just as I had suspected, there were plenty of happy couples, and only a few others were alone. I watched as a young brunette held a handsome dark haired man's hand. I felt tears spring to my eyes, so I sat down at an empty table, and pretended to look at the menu. A slightly dumpy waitress came over and took my order, and I could tell that, like me, she really didn't want to be here. My coffee came, and I took a tentative sip. I swirled it around a bit with my spoon, and took another sip. After about five minutes of this, I told myself that I had to get on with this thing, and so I headed to the restroom.

The restroom was quite fancy, and had little bottles of moisturiser and soap by the sinks. I looked at myself in one of the gilt mirrors, and envied the girl staring back at me. She didn't have to live this life of sadness and loss. She was just a reflection.

I went into one of the cubicles, and sat down on the lid of the toilet. I pulled the little box out of my bag, and read the instructions. After I had done what they said, I looked at the digital screen on the little white stick. My heart sank.

_Positive 3-4 weeks_

Four weeks. That's how long. I counted back in my head and realised that the date was roughly around the day Jake had been thrown out by my parents, the day after we'd...

I rushed out of the restroom, back to my table. I slammed another fifty dollar bill down on the table, and headed straight for the door.

"What's her problem?" I heard on my way out. I ran back to the car, not caring how fast I was going. By now it was really dark, but I could still see fine, except for the tears blurring my vision. I got back to the car and completely broke down. I let the tears flow freely, and my shoulders were shaking with the deep, wracking sobs coming from me. I barely recognised the sobs as my own; they sounded more like a wounded animal. I cried myself hoarse, and when I looked up at the car clock, a glowing beacon in the dark, I realised I'd been gone for over four hours, which meant I had been crying for around two hours. Wiping away my tears, I started the car, and headed back home. I hoped that Mom would be shielding me, because I didn't have the energy to face Dad if she wasn't.

When I pulled into the driveway, I could see my parents standing in the doorway; Dad with his arms crossed, Mom clinging to him.

"Where have you been?" Edward asked, his voice seemingly calm.

"I'm not a little kid anymore, I can look after myself now," I mumbled in response.

"We were worried, that's all," Mum interjected, trying to avoid an argument between us. We made our way inside, and if any normal person had stepped in at this moment, they would've thought we were a normal family. I tried to avoid thinking about _that_, so instead I tried to recite Pi to 20,000 decimal places in my head.

"Try to avoid thinking about what?" Dad asked casually. This is when the normal person would've thought we were a slightly weird family.

"Maybe we should let Ness get some sleep, Edward. I bet she's tired," Mom suddenly blurted out, attempting to change the subject. At that exact moment, I yawned quite loudly, proving Mom's point. I headed upstairs to my room in the main house, and changed into some pyjamas. Just as I was settling into bed, I heard a soft knock on my door, and realised it was Mom.

"Come in," I said softly. She entered my room, a look of knowing in her eyes. I instantly felt my heart skip a beat.

"What?" I asked, my voice catching in my throat. She came over and sat on the edge of my bed, and patted my leg.

A smile of understanding flashed across her face. "I know you're-"

"Please, Mom," I interrupted in a whisper, "Write it down." I handed her a pen and paper, not wanting anyone in the house to hear her.

She wrote down a short sentence on the edge of the paper, in her simple but elegant script. I looked across at what she had written, and hoped to God she was shielding me.

_I know you're pregnant._

_

* * *

_

**A.N. Well that was a bit of a bombshell. I had to put it in; I've been planning ahead for this story for weeks, and I keep coming back to this, so I had to do it. Please don't hate me *ducks flying rocks*. I haven't finished the next chapter yet, but I will try and update soon. Don't forget to suggest different POVs. Even if I have already done it, but you would like to see more of it, suggest it. Please review, I'll love you forever! :)**


	11. Introductions

**Wow, I actually managed to update within a week this time! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved, subscribed etc. You know who you are :) I just want to say that anonymous reviewers, if you frequent , then get an account. It makes it a lot easier for authors, because then they can respond to your reviews. You don't have to, I'm simply suggesting it, but it would be very helpful if you did! This is my longest chapter yet, by far, and I don't think I can beat it anytime soon! I hope it isn't too long; I thought about splitting it somewhere, but couldn't find the right place to split it. Enjoy :)**

**Realised I hadn't put a disclaimer on the last two chapters. Oops :/**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all things associated with Twilight do not belong to me. They are the creation of Stephenie Meyer, and if I was her, I'd be incredibly happy. I think that qualifies, don't you?**

* * *

NessiePOV

That sentence struck me pretty hard. I wrote back on the piece of paper, my heart thudding so loud I thought people in China might be able to hear it.

_How do you know?_

_The way you held your hands over your stomach when you came in. You didn't know you were doing it, but it's what I did when I was pregnant. That and the pregnancy test in your bag. _Mom gestured towards my bag, which was lying on the floor, and I cringed at my foolishness. She pulled me into a warm hug, and I felt safe again. Then she tucked me in and kissed me goodnight, before closing my door. The look in her eyes told me that she would keep this secret from everyone, even Dad, because it was not her secret to tell. I slept that night, dreaming of wolves and fires burning, and the heat of Jacob's skin against mine as he kissed me so sweetly, so passionately, until I woke up in a cold sweat, gasping.

I looked over at my clock, and it told me that it was nine thirty in the morning. I stumbled sleepily towards the shower, and welcomed the warmth, and the sweet fragrance of my orange and bergamot shower gel, as if it were God. By the time I had washed my hair and body, I felt more refreshed. But I still felt depressed. Nothing could get rid of the depression right now. I put on sweats and a t-shirt, something that would kill Alice, but I didn't feel like showing off, when there wasn't anyone to show off to. I had lost my Jacob, so what was the point? I realised the house was empty, so I headed down to the kitchen, and found a note.

_Hey sweetie,  
Gone hunting together, you were asleep when I came in, should be back around noon.  
See you then,  
Mom xxx_

So I had the house to myself for two hours. I made myself toast for breakfast, and curled up on the couch afterwards. I turned on the TV and pretended to watch some mindless soap opera. All I picked up was that someone called Sophie had cheated on someone called Jack, who was subsequently having an affair with Melissa. I really couldn't be bothered with that crap, so I switched to an action movie, pretending to watch that too. Everyone came home about halfway through the movie, so I went upstairs to my room, and lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I could see the mark on my ceiling from when I was five. I had taken a print of Jake's paw, and much to my parent's displeasure, I had printed his paw onto the ceiling. I had put it there to always remind me of Jake. It was a rather faint mark by now, but I still had tears rolling down my cheeks as I looked at it.

I closed my eyes and drifted into a light slumber.

_I am running through the meadow, _our _meadow, and Jake is chasing me. I hear the rush of air as Jake phases, and giggle._

"_Hey Jake, no fair," I call out. I turn around to see him standing in the middle of the meadow, but there is no playful wolf grin on his face. Instead, he is staring at me, the kind of look on his face that he gets when he's ready to kill._

"_Jake?" I call out again, but my voice cracks. I am getting worried now. Suddenly he leaps forward, towards me, and I see my heavily pregnant belly, and his bared teeth, and scream._

I shot up in bed, a scream tearing out of my lungs. I felt the tears pouring down my face, and I started shivering uncontrollably, drawing long rattling breaths.

"Shush, honey, it's okay, shhh." I grabbed Dad's hand, but continued to rock back and forth on my butt.

"It was just a dream, just a dream. Tell me what happened." I listened to Dad's soothing voice, and another wave of tears began.

"I was in the meadow. Jake was chasing me. Then he attacked me, but it wasn't _him_. It didn't feel like him." I didn't mention that I looked like I was about to give birth any minute.

"Anything else?" Dad asked.

"No," I lied. My voice was shaking, but I tried to be strong; I didn't want to appear weak. I wandered downstairs, trying to appear casual, when really I wanted to lock myself in my room for eternity. I noticed Emmett beckoning me to sit with him, so I did.

"What is it?" I whispered. His eyes looked like they'd seen the world end a million times over and he looked unusually tired. I realised that this was probably how I might've looked.

"Let's go for a walk," he said. I didn't ask why; I was glad to be getting out of the house, so I got my coat, and headed for the door.

"I'm just going for a walk with Uncle Emmett!" I shouted in the doorway as we left. As soon as we got out of the door, he pulled me onto his back and raced into the forest. I felt the cool rush of air on my face, and it reminded me of riding on Jake's back when I was a kid. My eyes pricked, and the waterworks sprung once again.

"Why you crying, kid?" Emmett asked, noticing my tears. I quickly wiped them away with my sleeve.

"I'm not," I lied, "The wind was making my eyes water."

"So how come you brought me here?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Because now we're in the same boat, kiddo. I thought that maybe we could spend some quality time together, you know."

"Mmhm," I mumbled. We walked through the forest for about five minutes, an awkward silence filling the air.

"So do you think she's gonna come back?" I quizzed, hoping I wouldn't upset Emmett.

"Who?"

"Rose," I whispered. Suddenly I felt bad for mentioning her name; what if Emmett had been trying not to think about her?

"Oh. I don't know. Maybe she will, but she made it pretty clear that she would be gone for a while," he said indifferently, as if he didn't really care anymore.

"How can you be so impartial? You act like you don't care, but really I bet you're burning up inside, like something's been shot right through your chest. How can you ignore it? Usually you're so open about your feelings, and yet now you seem like a complete martyr," I grilled, my frustration finally coming through.

"You think I don't care? You know yourself how hard it is to lose your mate. If I let my feelings out, I'll only feel worse, so I have to hide them. Ask Jasper, he'll know how much I'm struggling. Just look at his face and you'll see how he's struggling with both of us!" Emmett sounded pained, and I regretted ever saying anything.

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"I know. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I..." I wrapped my arms around his waist, and pulled him into a hug. He rested his head on mine, and we stood there for a moment, trying to forget. I pecked him on the cheek, and then pulled away.

"C'mon, we should be getting home." I looked at my watch. It was two in the afternoon. I ran home this time, wanting to feel tired because of doing something, rather than tired because of depression. I went straight to my room, and texted Jake, even though I knew he wouldn't get it. I skipped dinner, a meal that Jake and I would usually have together, and locked my bedroom door. I stared at the ceiling again, but not really seeing it, and tried to stay awake.

**JakePOV**

The plane ride to Italy was long and tedious. Brianna's shield slipped once 'accidentally', and I felt the red hot pokers of Jane's 'gift' again, before being knocked out cold by her twin brother. I regained consciousness when we reached the airport, only to black out again in the car. I had imagined Volterra to be completely different. I'd pictured a Bram Stoker's Dracula kind of thing, not a quaint Italian tourist town. The thing that stood out the most was the clock tower, and the megalith of a building underneath it. I was led through underground tunnels, blindfolded of course, until we eventually reached a ladder which led straight up to a massive, court-like room.

"You will wait here while we make sure everything is ready for you," Jane instructed. I waited with Demetri and Brianna while the others organised my stuff. I couldn't help but notice the way Demetri looked at Brianna, and felt my heart drop as I remembered Renesmee. But I had to remember that I was doing this for her. Alec came back and escorted us to my quarters. I nearly choked on my laughter when I saw what they had prepared for me.

It was a relatively small cell style room, and on the floor was an oversized dog bed; a dog bowl, similar to the one Barbie crafted for me when Bella was pregnant, and a simple wooden chest of drawers.

"What's so funny, dog?" Jane sneered. My grin was spreading even wider.

"Nothing, it's just, how do you expect me to sleep on the dog bed if this room isn't big enough for me to phase in," I said. I laughed mentally when I saw the look on her face. I heard footsteps in the corridor behind us, and saw Aro, Marcus and Caius heading towards us. When Aro saw my living arrangements, he seemed amused, but also slightly annoyed.

"Jane dear, do make sure Mr Black has better living quarters. I'd hate for him to feel uncomfortable while he is here. We should treat him like a welcome guest," he said.

"Yes master," Jane grumbled, and then muttered something else under her breath, that I couldn't quite make out. She walked off down one of the corridors, with Alec trailing behind her.

"Jacob, come with me. I'd like to get to know you a bit better," Aro said. I felt slightly nervous about being alone with him.

"Don't worry, I won't bite...much," he chuckled at the inside joke, and headed down another corridor. I followed him until we reached a giant, carved wooden door. Aro pushed it open, and stepped into his office. The first thing I noticed was how dark it was. The walls were covered in a deep, blood red, with ebony edgings. The carpet was thick pile and the same shade of red as the walls. The windows were huge, and had floor to ceiling black curtains, which were drawn shut. There was a massive onyx chandelier hanging from the fifty foot high ceiling, and the candles were lit. There were several candelabras on the walls, with lit candles as well. Now I felt like I was in a Dracula novel. Aro motioned for me to sit down, so I did. His desk was a huge, beautifully carved mahogany antique. The armchairs were unbelievably comfy, and felt out of place in this very strict organisation.

"I want to make it clear to you now that we are not the bad guys. We are simply trying to protect our lifestyle from the humans," Aro stated.

"Tell me a little bit about yourself, Jacob. When were you born?"

I felt compelled to tell him. He felt like a close friend, whom I had known nearly all my life. I wanted to tell him everything about my life; about being a wolf and my love for Renesmee, but I resisted the urge. Still, I wanted to avoid making him angry, so I answered his question. "I was born January 14th, 1990, Sir."

"Please, call me Aro. How about I tell you about myself, then I can read your thoughts, and make this a lot easier," Aro said, plastering an obviously fake smile on his face.

"Sure, sure," I replied, attempting to smile back.

"I was born around 1300BC. I don't remember much of my human life, except I loved my sister very much. I turned her, in the hope that she would join me in ruling the vampire world." I suddenly felt sorry for him; his face had drooped, and his voice had trailed off, as if he was remembering days of old.

"Where's your sister now?" I hadn't seen anyone who might be his sister in the field.

"She died, in a tragic accident, several hundred years ago," he whispered.

"I'm very sorry to hear about that. How did she die?" I couldn't help but ask these questions. I didn't want to upset him, but I felt duty bound to ask.

"There were riots, and witch trials, amongst other things. Poor Didyme was accused of witchcraft, and burned at the stake. It was horrible to watch." Aro seemed depressed, and anxious to forget about the events of the past. I could tell he was hiding something, and my eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion.

"Now, how about I find out about you. Give me your hand," he said, suddenly cheery, as if he hadn't just been talking about the death of his beloved sister. I reached my hand out slightly tentatively; unsure of what he was going to do. I was surprised when he simply touched my hand. His eyes glazed over, and I thought he was having a vision or something. Then I realised he was reading my mind. Edward had told me that he could read every thought you had ever had with just one touch. I could almost feel him delving into every nook of my mind. I dug deep down, into the darkest corner of my mind, and forced an invisible barrier down. I didn't want him seeing _that_. My undying love for Renesmee was something I would hide, even from myself, until the time came to release it again. I had to forget about it; about her. I couldn't think about her anymore, or my head would explode, and I would die with the pain of leaving her.

"So I see you're hiding something. Never mind, we'll get it out of you in the end," Aro stated.

"If I reveal it, I'll be forced to leave you. There'll be no stopping me when that gets out," I said coldly.

"Oh, I see. I never knew you once had a romantic attraction to your own lover's mother. How interesting," he chirped. _A little birdie told me _came to mind.

"That's none of your business," I snapped, "That was before Renesmee was even born." The smouldering memory at the back of my mind was threatening to combust any second. I took a deep breath, and put the thought aside.

"It doesn't matter now; she doesn't matter." I never thought I'd say that. But I had. It couldn't be undone now.

"I suppose the others have finished arranging your living quarters by now. Shall we get you settled?" Aro exclaimed. We left his office, and walked down one of the many corridors in this giant place.

"Do the other members of the guard have living quarters?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Not living quarters as such. They each have a room where they can store any belongings, but it's more like a closet than living quarters. We don't exactly need _living _quarters, you see," he chuckled. We stopped just outside another intricately carved door, which Aro opened with ease. Through this door was yet another corridor, lined with doors. Each of the doors was slightly different; I assumed the more permanent members of the guard personalised their little closet, making it easier to distinguish.

"Your room will be in here," Aro said, stopping at a simple mahogany door. I pushed the handle down, and the door swung open. In the centre of the room was a magnificent four-poster bed, with what looked like silk bed sheets. Against one wall were a chest of drawers and a free standing wardrobe. I walked over to the drawers and pulled one open. It was full of thick, dark material, and I assumed it to be my robes. In another of the drawers were fairly casual clothes; however I didn't know when I would be wearing them.

"I am fully aware that some of your robes may end up destroyed when you phase. We have a ready supply of robes, and you may ask for more whenever you need," Aro said behind me. I noticed that there was a fridge, a small stove, a microwave, and a counter against the inside wall. I did a double take, just to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

"Ah, I see you've noticed your private kitchen," Aro said, "We don't have the facilities in here, obviously, so we thought you might want to have them in your room.

"Huh, thanks," I muttered. I didn't mention that I was a rubbish cook but it didn't matter; I would eat practically anything.

"Heidi will be bringing dinner in soon, so I must go. You're welcome to join us of course," He snickered. I felt my stomach lurch at the prospect. What was I doing here in this place of human killers? I was supposed to protect human life, not watch it destroyed. I was supposed to be killing these monsters, not work with them. My mind reeled, and I felt slightly faint. I sat down on the edge of the bed, and found myself dozing off.

I woke up about an hour later, to screams coming from down the corridor. I squeezed my eyes shut, and covered my ears, but the sound still echoed in my head. I changed into my robes, and crept down the hallway. I followed the screaming, and eventually came to a massive white door, with even more intricate designs on it. I peeked through the gap in the door, and the sight nearly made me cry out.

Dozens of charred, drained bodies lay on the floor. A few people were cowering in corners, a vampire preying after each of them, playing with their food. I heard a sickening snap and another scream as Caius broke an innocent person's neck, then sunk his teeth into their throat. I slumped against a wall, then everything went black.

* * *

**A.N. Right, not too much of a cliffy, thankfully. I haven't started the next chapter yet, so I don't know when I'll update, but I'll try and do it within two weeks. U2, Green Day, Foo Fighters and Muse. What do you think of them? I love them all (at the moment anyway). Don't forget to review, and keep suggesting POVs. Rosalie, Jacob and Edward have been mentioned already. I tend to have Edward as a regular anyway, the same goes for Jacob. I'll try to do a Rosalie, but it depends on whether I can get into character or not. I found Emmett quite hard because at the time I couldn't get into the 'happy go lucky' spirit that defines Emmett. However, I think the situation he was in demanded some seriousness. I will probably try him again though. Don't forget to suggest! Hopefully I won't take too long to update. Love you guys so much, and thanks for sticking with me up to this point, I'm amazed! Zendoggirl x**


	12. Feelings

**Hey guys! I would've updated yesterday, but didn't have enough time. This chapter basically outlines how some of the characters are feeling.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor will I ever own Twilight. However, Brianna is my own brainchild.**

* * *

NessiePOV

I woke up screaming again, after having the same dream as before. Once again, Mom and Dad were there to comfort me. I stepped into the shower, relishing the hot jets of water, as if they would wash away the dream. I noticed the minute swelling of my belly, and hoped that no one else had. I was scared, for my baby, and for myself. I would have to run away, and give birth in secret. But then he would grow up without a father. Jake wouldn't be there, to raise our son. I knew it would be a boy; I wasn't sure how, or why, but it felt right.

I changed into something that would hide my little bump, hoping nobody would notice it. I was about to go downstairs, when I felt a hitch in my stomach. I rushed to the bathroom, just in time, and leaned my head over the toilet. The smell was horrible; I had never been sick, actually vomited, ever in my life. I collapsed in a heap on the bathroom floor, my head in my hands, and the tears coming freely again.

I felt a hand on my back, and looked up into Uncle Jasper's eyes. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, and let him help me up. He sat me down on the edge of the bed, supporting me gently.

"There, there darlin'. What's wrong?" he asked soothingly, rubbing my back like you would a baby. I could tell he was struggling with my emotions, and Uncle Emmett's and I realised what Emmett had meant. I wasn't sure what I should tell him. I sobbed shakily, and buried my head in my knees.

**JasperPOV**

I was struggling to cope with Renesmee and Emmett's emotions. Every time I tried to calm them down, they would return to their depressions within seconds. Renesmee was easier to deal with; she was constantly upset, and I could pinpoint her emotions easily, whereas Emmett was trying to hide his emotions. I could tell he was burning inside, but his conflicted emotions were hard to settle on. In the end, I blocked him out the best I could, and focused on helping Renesmee.

I asked her what was wrong, even though I knew the answer already.

"I miss Jake," she wailed, burying her head in my shoulder. I knew that wasn't it though; I could sense something else.

"There's something else, isn't there," I said, not really asking a question.

"Yes," Renesmee sobbed, "But I can't tell you. I can't tell anyone."

"You can trust me. I promise. Not even your dad will find out." She looked up at me, her eyes red rimmed from crying.

"I don't know, Jazz. I want to tell you, but I can't. Mom's the only one who knows," she said.

"Okay. You don't have to tell me, it's fine," I replied. Renesmee wrapped her arms around me, and continued to sniffle into my shoulder. I felt the pain and abandonment radiating off of her like heat from a fire. I squeezed my eyes shut, clenching my jaw shut, trying to ignore the emotions. I wanted to break down and scream. I couldn't stand being in the same house as them right now.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," I whispered. I raced down the stairs, into Alice's arms. She walked me over to the couch and sat down. I put my head in her lap, and she ran her fingers through my mussed up hair soothingly.

**AlicePOV**

I couldn't bear seeing Jazz like this. He was like a lost child, and I wanted to keep him safe forever. I kissed the top of his head, and continued playing with his hair. Suddenly I jumped up and grabbed Jasper's hand.

"What? Have you had a vision? What did you see?" he asked, suddenly frantic.

"No, I didn't have a vision," I told him, "But I know where we can go."

"What do you mean?"

"You can get away from the overwhelming emotions for a little while," I said, "We can go stay in the country. Away from humans and away from all this." I gave Jasper a small, reassuring smile, squeezing his hand.

"Sounds good. When do we leave?" he asked, grinning at me. I searched in the future, and found what I was looking for.

"Tomorrow morning," I said, bouncing up and down. I was glad that I would be alone with Jazz for a while.

The rest of the day passed by; we packed, and waited for the morning to come. When morning came, we said goodbye to the family, and got ready to set off.

"I'll miss you," Esme said, a smile lighting her face as she said goodbye.

"We'll only be gone for a week, don't worry," I trilled.

"Take care," Carlisle said. With that we left, speeding down the winding drive, away from the house.

**EdwardPOV**

We watched Alice and Jasper head off towards Vancouver, and waved them off, like a newly married couple.

_They look so happy, _Esme thought. Indeed they did; Alice and Jasper rarely had time alone, and we were all happy to let them go away for a little while. It gave Jasper a chance to escape from all the conflicting emotions in the house. Emmett was muttering something about how lucky they were to still be together. I could tell how much he missed Rose. We all missed her, but not quite as much as he did.

Renesmee curled up on the sofa and turned on the TV, evidently trying to take her mind off of happy couples. Bella wasn't shielding her at the moment, and so I could see how upset she really was. It was like a monster eating away at her brain. She was slowly turning into a zombie; she would do the same thing over and over again, without realising. It reminded me of when I had left Bella; she had described what those painful months were like, until Jacob came along and helped her through it. But Jacob wasn't here to help Renesmee now. Jacob was the one who had left to save her. I couldn't help but wonder if a vampire would come along and befriend Renesmee, to help her through the trauma of losing Jacob.

**NessiePOV**

I suddenly felt extremely jealous of Alice and Jasper. They were a happy couple, and they didn't have to go through the pain of losing each other. I put down the book I was reading, but not really noticing the words, and went outside, heading for the cottage. I hadn't been back to the cottage since he had left; it held too many memories. I didn't care that it was pouring outside – all I wanted to do was go back to the place where it all started.

I pushed open the door to my room, and was momentarily shocked. I had expected something to change for some reason. Jacob's clothes still sat on the chair in the corner, unmoved from the night before our trial. I picked up his shirt and inhaled his scent. A fat tear rolled down my cheek but I brushed it away quickly. I sat on the edge of the bed, staring out of the window. I thought I saw a giant wolf at the edge of the forest and I jumped up, surprised. I blinked, and then it was gone. It couldn't have been Jake; he was on the other side of the Atlantic right now.

I felt another round of nausea hit, and ran to the bathroom. Was this morning sickness, or mourning sickness? I was mourning Jake, who I might never see again. Just thinking about him made my stomach hurt. I curled up on the bathroom floor, and drifted into a near peaceful slumber. This time, no nightmares interrupted my sleep. Instead I dreamt of a future, with Jake, watching my little boy play in the garden with his father.

**RosePOV**

I had left him. I had _actually_ left him. I had been driving for an hour or so, not really knowing where I was headed. I just knew that I had to get as far away as possible. I couldn't even _think _about going back. Not now at least. In my mind, I pictured his face as I declared that I was leaving him. It was as if the light in his eyes had been turned off. _I _had done that. I brushed the image away, and concentrated on driving. I knew I couldn't make a decision as to where I was going, otherwise Alice would see. I suddenly realised that I was no better than Edward, or the mutt. I had left my mate; the one person I thought I would be with for an eternity.

I reached my destination, still not thinking about what I was going to do. I waited for a while, and they eventually arrived home.

"Rosalie! What are you doing here?" Tanya quizzed. She didn't look entirely surprised.

"Don't make any decisions. They can't know I'm here," I blurted out.

"Alright. But why come here? Why not live with the nomads? They will look for you here you know," she replied. I inwardly kicked myself for being so foolish. But I was here now. Anywhere was better than having to look at Emmett's face again. If I saw him, there would be no convincing myself to stay away. I made my way to the Denali's spare room and screamed into a pillow. _What had I done?_

**JakePOV**

I felt icy hands on my forehead, and looked up into Brianna's crimson eyes. My eyelids felt heavy, and I could barely keep them open.

"Jacob, are you alright?" Huh, that was odd - a member of the Volturi actually being genuinely considerate. But I had a feeling Brianna was different. I could tell she wanted to be here as much as I did.

"Sure, sure," I muttered, struggling to stand up properly.

"Here, let me help you." I hadn't noticed before that Brianna had an extremely British accent. How could I not have noticed that? I guess I was a bit preoccupied with the trial and all. She slung my arm over her shoulders, and helped me walk to my room.

"What happened, Jacob?" she asked, and I could tell she was genuinely concerned.

"I don't know. I guess watching so many humans be killed was a bit too much for my wolf brain to cope with. Why do you care, anyway?" I was itching to find out why she was so worried about me.

"Because I hate being here just as much as you do. The only reason I haven't left yet is because they won't let me. I'm too valuable." I sensed that wasn't the only reason why. My stomach let out a loud groan, so I stumbled over to my little fridge.

"Is this some kind of joke?" I laughed nervously. The fridge was completely empty. There was no food in it whatsoever. The only items in it were bottles of water. The realisation clicked in my mind almost instantly. They wanted me to eat like they did. I tasted the bile in my throat, and rushed over to the toilet in the corner. I let out a strangled sob; doing that would be going against everything I believed in. My sole purpose as a Quileute wolf was to protect human life, and suddenly I had to destroy it. But then I remembered the reason I was here, and a horrible, animalistic howl ripped out of my throat. I would probably never see her again. I would rather die now than live without Renesmee. Living without her wouldn't be living at all.

I span around, only to see Brianna still sitting on the edge of my bed, staring at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I spat.

"Nothing," she muttered, "It's just you remind me of me. When Emmett left, when I found out what I had become. It felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest. I didn't want to join the Volturi, but I had no other choice. I was created specifically to join them. I know how you feel, though. Don't think you're the only one." Brianna's eyes softened when she looked at me. I felt like I had a friend here now, someone I could trust.

"Thanks," I whispered. I gave her a small smile, which she promptly returned. I blinked and she was gone. She was different here than she had been in the field. She was more human; it was as if remembering her days with Emmett had hardened her, made her forget her human side briefly. I marched down the corridor towards the Volturi throne room, and peeked through the door. Aro, Marcus and Caius were seated on their thrones, as still as statues. I barged through the door, ready to face them and demand what I need.

"Ah, Jacob. How may I help you?" Aro inquired, as if I had simply walked in, rather than burst through the door.

"I realise that you want me to eat your way. I refuse," I declared, making my voice as strong as possible.

"You refuse? Isn't that wonderful? The puppy refuses to eat humans!" Aro said sarcastically. I felt myself shaking, and pinched my nose to calm myself down.

"What do you suppose you eat instead?" he interrogated. I wasn't prepared for that, for some reason. I knew hunting animals wasn't an option; there was no way they would let me out unsupervised.

"You could give me real food. Stuff that humans eat."

"Oh, you are amusing Jacob. I'm sorry, but we cannot give you that privilege. You either eat human flesh, or you starve," Caius said blankly. I knew he wasn't sorry at all. I didn't want to argue, so I stormed back to my room.

I refused to join everyone when they fed. I planned to remain stoic. In the end they would realise I was weakening, and give in. They would have to let me eat, or otherwise I would die; surely they wouldn't want to lose such a unique guard member.

A week passed, and I realised how week I was growing. I blacked out more frequently, and I came to the conclusion that they weren't going to give in. They were expecting me to give in first.

**NessiePOV**

The rest of the week passed by quickly. I continued to have nightmares, and every time, someone would be there to comfort me. I looked at myself in the mirror one morning and immediately noticed my belly. It had almost doubled in size. It couldn't be possible. But then I considered my accelerated growth rate in the womb, and how quickly the wolves grew. I realised it wasn't actually that surprising. I felt a little nudge inside me, and caressed my stomach lovingly. I threw on an incredibly baggy sweater, and went downstairs.

The door opened just as I sat down, and Alice and Jasper walked in. I jumped up and ran over to Alice.

"I missed you!" I exclaimed, embracing her.

"Nessie, I really think I need to teach you how to dress properly. Let me choose something for you to wear," Alice scolded, but I knew she was only joking.

"No!" I snapped, a little bit too harshly, "No, I'm fine. I'm comfortable in this." I shot Mom a look, and sat down again.

"What's he doing here?" I heard Edward question under his breath, before announcing, "We have a guest." For a second my heart jumped, thinking that maybe Jake had come back; but why would Dad say a guest if it was Jake?

Esme skipped towards the door and opened it. I had my back turned, so I couldn't see who was at the door. However, I could hear a fluttering heartbeat, and the distinct smell of human and vampire, together in one person. Why was he here, now?

* * *

**A.N. So, can anyone guess who the Cullens' surprise visitor is? Don't forget to review, and keep suggesting POVs! Will try and update soon, but not sure when. Byeee for now!**


	13. A Visitor

**Heyya, another surprisingly fast update from me! This is a shorter chapter, but hopefully it isn't too bad. You find out who the surprise visitor is in this chapter! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

NessiePOV

The sound of another hybrid heart. A sound I had not heard for sixteen years. My head whipped round, and I met eyes the colour of warm teak.

"Nahuel," I whispered, savouring his name on my tongue, "Oh, Nahuel! I've missed you so much! I know I don't remember much about you, but I've missed you!" I wrapped him in a warm embrace, which he returned with as much enthusiasm.

"Renesmee, _mi querida_, how you have grown!" Nahuel stated, his beautiful Spanish accent making each word sound magnificent and powerful. He had called me his dear; my knowledge of Spanish was subsequent enough to translate some of what he said. I remembered Mom and Dad talking about how Nahuel had been interested in me when I was little; I was the only hybrid he had met who wasn't related to him.

"Nahuel, how come you're here? I thought you lived in Chile with your aunt?" I asked.

"My aunt, Huilen, said that I should go off without her for a while. I have been living with her in Chile for nearly two hundred years now. She said two hundred years was long enough," he explained, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"I didn't know where to go. Your family is the closest thing I have to friends; you are the only people of my kind I know, except my sisters and father." I could see the glint of anger in his eyes when he mentioned his father.

"Well, Nahuel, you're welcome to stay for as long as you need," Esme said, her maternal instincts no doubt kicking in.

"Thank you, Mrs Cullen, but I wouldn't want to be a nuisa-"

"Don't be silly. You saved our Renesmee; you are welcome anytime," Esme interrupted.

"Come on, I'll show you where you'll be staying," I grabbed Nahuel's hand and pulled him up the stairs.

"You can stay in my room; I'll sleep in the cottage for now," I said, showing him my room. I felt like a child having their first sleepover, and showing their friend everything in their room, including silly things like the duvet cover.

"Thank you, Renesmee. You seem sad, what has happened?" I was hoping he wouldn't notice how I was feeling, but Nahuel was very observant.

"I-I...Jacob left. I don't know how t-to live without him. It feels like my whole world has been torn apart." I felt my mouth turn down, and looked at the floor to hide my expression. I didn't want to upset Nahuel. A single tear rolled down my cheek, and dripped onto the floor.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to pry," Nahuel apologised. I looked up and smiled at him. I felt happier with him here. I reached out and touched his hand.

_It's okay. I don't mind talking about it. _Nahuel pulled back and hissed quietly. I suddenly realised that he hadn't experienced my gift before.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I thought you'd seen it before!" I squeaked, afraid that I had made him angry.

"It is okay. I must go and get my bag. I will be back in a minute," he said, and ran down the stairs and through the front door.

**EdwardPOV**

_She is so beautiful, _Nahuel thought while hugging Renesmee, before his thoughts went blank. I looked over at Bella, who simply smiled at me and squeezed my hand. She liked to give guests some privacy from me.

We watched as Nessie pulled Nahuel up the stairs by his hand, and Bella smiled to herself.

"She looks happy now. He's good for her," she said, still smiling. We were glad to see our daughter happy again.

"I think Nahuel's feelings for Renesmee are the same as they were sixteen years ago," I whispered to Bella.

"You mean he's still that... interested in her?" she inquired. I nodded and Bella let out a small sigh. We sat down on the sofa and watched football with Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. Suddenly Nahuel came running down the stairs and straight through the front door. I looked at Renesmee questioningly.

_He'll be back, _she mouthed. Sure enough, he came back through the door a couple of seconds later, carrying a scruffy backpack.

"We're going hunting in an hour," Alice suddenly blurted out, "And I guess Renesmee and Nahuel are coming with us, because there's a giant blank spot." Nahuel cringed slightly at the mention of hunting.

"I have never hunted animals before. My aunt brought me up to hunt humans," he stated.

"You'll be fine; I don't see any dead humans," Alice confirmed. We got ready to go out, but Nessie looked reluctant to join us.

"What's the matter hon?" Bella asked her.

"I don't think I should go. I think I'm about to be sick!" she groaned. She jumped up and rushed over to the sink. I held her hair back while she proceeded to vomit, and rubbed her back in small circles.

"Maybe Carlisle should check you. You've constantly been sick everyday this week," I said. She shook her head, before vomiting again. Her cheeks flushed bright red, a trait she had inherited from her mother, and she straightened up.

"Perhaps you should stay here, Renesmee. I don't mind staying with you and giving you a check up," Carlisle offered. Ness gave a small nod and sat down on the sofa.

"You all go hunting. Don't worry about me," she instructed. Everyone else headed out the door, and Carlisle stayed with Renesmee.

**NessiePOV**

Carlisle led me to his office and sat me down on the hospital bed in the corner. He pulled out his stethoscope, and I immediately tensed.

"Actually, I feel fine now. It was probably just something I ate," I declared nervously.

"Renesmee, if you really are ill, then I need to know what's wrong, so that I can treat it," Carlisle said seriously, and I realised that right now he was being a doctor, not a grandfather.

"Dad will kill me if he finds out. You can't tell him," I pleaded.

"Okay, strictly confidential doctor-patient knowledge," Carlisle said.

I took a deep breath and braced myself for what was about to happen. "Okay, here goes. I'm pregnant." Carlisle remained silent for a second, and immediately kicked into doctor mode.

"How far along are you?" he queried.

"About six weeks," I replied. He looked at my now exposed bump, and gasped slightly.

"I assume the foetus has an accelerated growth rate similar to your own," he muttered to himself.

"Carlisle, what am I going to do? I can't let Dad find out. Only you and Mom know."

"I can come up with an excuse as to why you are developing these symptoms, for now at least. But you will have to tell him eventually," he said, "The others should be returning soon, so let's drop the subject for now." I nodded in agreement and padded downstairs.

Mom was first through the door. I rushed over to her and pulled her over to the sink.

"I need you to shield Carlisle," I whispered.

"He knows?" she responded in an equally hushed tone.

"I had to tell him. He would've found out one way or another." Mom nodded, and gave me a quick hug.

I skipped over to Nahuel as he came through the door and gave him a reassuring smile.

"How was your first 'alternative' hunting trip?" I asked him.

"Compared to human, I do not like animal blood so much. But I will grow to like it, I guess," he chuckled in reply. The sky outside was growing dark, and I suddenly realised how tired I was.

"I think I might go to bed now," I said, and couldn't help the yawn that escaped, thus proving how tired I was.

"I should as well. I haven't slept since I left Chile," Nahuel proclaimed. I randomly asked myself why he hadn't slept at all since leaving home, if he was simply having an adventure by himself. Maybe he was on the run? But what from? I pushed the thought away, and was about to leave for the cottage, when Nahuel grabbed my hand and stopped me.

"Goodnight, Renesmee," he said, and then he kissed my hand. I felt a tingle of something as his lips touched my hand. _Don't think that way, Renesmee. You are pregnant with Jacob's child. You love Jacob, _a voice in my head told me.

"'Night," I mumbled, and rushed off to the cottage. I was finding it harder to run, and knew that I wouldn't be able to do it for much longer. I scolded myself for thinking of Nahuel as anything other than a friend; he was like a brother to me, that's all. I got into bed, and once again had the same dream, only this time, _I _was the one attacking _Jacob_. And I was no longer pregnant. I felt a twinge in my womb, and must've cried out in my sleep. No one heard it though, and I was partly glad.

**JakePOV**

The hunger was growing worse. But I wouldn't prove to them that I was weak. One day, I smelled roasting pork, and thought that they had finally given into my demands. I ran to the smell, and found Aro standing by a spit with a big hunk of meat on it. I was so hungry that I didn't care whether it was cooked or not. I grabbed the meat from the spit, not caring about the fire – I would heal anyway – and bit a huge chunk out of it. I was about halfway through my third mouthful when I heard Aro laughing. I looked up, and cocked my head to the side.

"You don't really know what you're eating, do you Jacob?" he chuckled. The realisation dawned on me. The smell was roasting flesh. Human flesh. I was eating human flesh. I spat my mouthful out and threw the meat on the fire, where it sizzled, burning. I had finally cracked. They had broken me, and now there was no going back. They had already bound me to them with Chelsea's gift; now I had eaten human flesh I would be forced to eat like that for as long as I was here. But I hadn't killed that person. I didn't have their blood on my hands, but soon I would.

"Heidi will be returning soon," Aro said, chortling to himself. I wanted to rip his head off right that second, but if I did that, I would never get away from here. The people filed in, thinking they were being given a tour of an ancient Italian castle. I felt my blood boil as I saw them. They were led into the throne room, where all the other vampires were waiting. One vampire leapt forward, and the meal commenced. I saw Brianna reluctantly snap a person's neck, trying to end it quickly, and I realised I would have to do the same. End it quickly and it wouldn't be so hard.

I felt myself tremble, and let the wolf take over. I blanked out my human mind, letting the wolf take complete control. It felt like I was watching everything the wolf did. It wasn't me doing those things. The wolf jumped on someone, and I continued to watch as he devoured the innocent person. I was in the same body, but not the same mind. I soon realised just how many humans I had killed. How many the wolf had killed. I took over my body again, and grabbed a coat from one of the bodies lying around. I knew it wasn't _me _who had killed all those people. But I had to leave. Soon.

* * *

**A.N. Please review! Love you guys :)**


	14. Messages

** I am so so so sorry for not updating for a while. I have been kinda busy, doing God knows what... I hope this chapter isn't too bad, but I kinda wasn't in the mood to write, so it might not be as good as usual :( However I hope you still enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does :(**

**

* * *

NessiePOV**

The dream kept repeating itself while I slept. Eventually I realised what was happening and bolted upright, gasping.

"It's okay honey. We're here," Dad said, taking my warm hand in his cold ones. After a couple of minutes of sitting in bed trying to calm down, I got up. I followed my usual morning zombie-regime. This morning, however, I was happy to be going over to the house. I would get to see Nahuel again. I found myself beaming at the thought. But as I looked down at my stomach I thought that maybe I didn't have any reason to be happy. I felt like I was insulting the memory of Jacob, just by looking at Nahuel.

When I got to the house I found Nahuel sitting on the sofa with Emmett, who was trying to teach Nahuel the basics of football. He looked at Emmett like he was some weirdo he'd found on the street, and I tried to suppress a giggle, but it bubbled out anyway. My hand flew up to my mouth as if I had just uttered something completely unspeakable. Everyone was staring at me, and I knew why. That was the first time I had actually laughed at something since he left. I thought again about how I wasn't being faithful.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay, Ness. You don't need to be ashamed. You're happy, that's what matters," Dad said to me. I guessed Mom wasn't shielding me at that moment. I thought over Dad's words in my head and realised he was right. I went and sat down next to Nahuel, who looked relieved to be able to come away from Emmett's rather interesting conversation.

"Good morning Renesmee. You look...beautiful today," he said. Did he seriously just say that I looked _beautiful_? I could hardly be described as beautiful right now, with my lank hair, dark circles under my eyes, and not exactly dressed to perfection. Emmett waggled his eyebrows at me, but Aunt Rose slapped him upside his head.

"Um...morning Nahuel. Did you sleep okay?" I asked, trying to put aside what he had just said.

"Yes, thank you. Esme just cooked me breakfast. It was wonderful. I've never had pancakes before," he replied. I couldn't get over how polite he was. He was like a puppy: eager to please, and happy.

"Would you like anything to eat, Ness? There's still some bacon in the fryer if you want some, and I can make you fresh pancakes," Esme said. I nodded, and made my way over to the dining table. Esme set a plate in front of me, and I realised how hungry I really was. I was glad that for once I had managed to keep my food down. However, moments later I regretted my thoughts. I sprinted up the stairs and into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. I stayed crouched on the floor in front of the toilet for a minute, in case I was sick any more.

"Are you alright Renesmee?" I spun round and saw Nahuel standing in the doorway.

"The door was shut for a reason," I mumbled, looking at the tiling on the floor.

"What's wrong?" he asked, ignoring my comment and kneeling next to me. He rubbed my back in small circles.

"God, Nahuel; why do you have to worry about me so much?" I spat, shrugging him off and getting to my feet.

"I am sorry, I just wanted to make sure you are alright," he said shyly. He was hiding something, a lot of things, but I didn't want to ask and make him feel uneasy.

"Sorry Nahuel, I didn't mean to snap. You've been so kind to me, and I barely know you," I said. He pulled me into a hug, resting his chin on my head. He stroked my hair, and I nestled into his shoulders. I knew I shouldn't be doing this, but I found comfort in his warm embrace; comfort I hadn't found in anyone else. The last few weeks I couldn't feel anything except the hole punched through my chest but when Nahuel came, the hole numbed, and I could feel human again.

A voice from downstairs pulled me out of my trance, "Renesmee, you should come downstairs. Now," Dad called out. The tone of his voice made me worry. Something had happened. I was downstairs in a second and I immediately turned on Dad.

"What happened? I know something happened, so please tell me!" I demanded. Nahuel remained silent, but I noticed he was holding my hand. I realised Carlisle wasn't in the house but everyone else was. "Where's Carlisle?" Mom and Dad's faces looked grave.

Mom spoke first, "Renesmee, umm…Billy, he-"

"What about Billy? Oh no, tell me what happened!" I squeaked. I had some idea of what they were about to say, so I prepared myself.

"Seth was with him, so he called Carlisle. Billy wanted Carlisle; Renesmee, he's had a heart attack," Dad said gravely. I couldn't speak; my heart was racing and my throat suddenly felt like sandpaper, "Don't worry though, he's going to live. Luckily Seth called as soon as it happened."

"What about Grandpa Charlie? Is he going to be there? We can't have any contact with him remember?" I blurted out, rushing my words because I was so shocked.

"Carlisle sorted all that out. He made sure that no one was allowed near the house. Sue Clearwater is doing her best to keep Charlie away as well," Dad said. Mom started shuffling her feet nervously. She still didn't like to think about her father because she couldn't see him anymore.

"We think maybe you should go and see him. He needs you there, now that, um, Jacob isn't here," Mom stated. I nodded and touched Mom's hand.

_It's going to be okay Mom. _Now I was the one comforting her. She had been quite close to Billy, and now he might be gone.

The drive to La Push was slow and uncomfortable. I hadn't been to La Push very often but it still brought back memories of Jacob; memories I was trying to hide. I knocked on the door of Jacob's former home and Seth invited me in.

"Nessie, I haven't seen you in ages. I'm sorry about Jacob, we all are," he said. He led me into the small front room, where Billy was lying on the sofa and Carlisle was tending to him.

Billy looked up and his eyes lit up when he saw me, "Renesmee, my dear, it's good to see you. I've needed some company since my son abandoned me. Very careless of him isn't it?" He gave me a weak smile and patted the empty chair next to the sofa.

"Yeah," I whispered, sitting down on the chair. Billy's carefree approach to Jacob's absence calmed me somewhat. I felt incredibly sorry for Billy, knowing that he would never see his son again, unless the odds turned in our favour. I closed my warm hand over Billy's cold one. I squeezed it and sent him an image of blue skies and a green meadow. He closed his eyes and drifted into a calm slumber.

"Is he going to be alright, Carlisle?" I pleaded.

"It's hard to tell. He seems stable for now, but he's old. Anything could happen. As long as he takes his meds and gets plenty of rest, he should recover quickly," he replied. When I was sure that Billy was asleep I stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Seth, I need to talk to you. You're the only one who can talk to Jacob," I said. I had to get a message to Jake, telling him my predicament, and how I needed him, how Billy needed him right now.

"I can try and get a message to him, but I'm not sure whether he'll acknowledge it," he said.

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I know he hears our thoughts still, but he's blocked himself from us. He's done something bad though, and I don't know what it is."

"Please just try and get this to him," I begged, "Tell him that he isn't the only one now. And tell him about his father." I tried to make my message about my pregnancy as cryptic as possible, but so that he could figure it out. I just had to hope that he would listen.

"There's another thing Ness. Something's happened to him. It almost seems like there are two parts to him now; like two people in one body. And he seems drawn to the Volturi. He doesn't want to leave them, but he's still attached to you. I don't know how to explain it," Seth informed me. I knew what he was talking about. Chelsea had forced a bond between him and the Volturi. But she couldn't break the bond we had together. I tried not to think about it though, otherwise I would break down, and I couldn't let myself do that.

I went back into the living room and sat back down. "Don't worry Billy," I whispered, "We'll get him back. I promise." Even to me my voice sounded weak and unenthusiastic. Seth slipped out the front door and into the forest, presumably to phase. I just had to hope that Jake would listen.

**JakePOV**

I shuddered as I thought of all the innocent people, now lying dead in the Great Hall. I had to convince myself that it wasn't _me_ at all; it was entirely the wolf. The wolf had taken over and done everything, while I watched, trapped in its body. It wasn't me, _wasn't me, wasn't me._ Soon Heidi would return with more people to kill, and I would have to comply. I dreaded phasing now, whereas I used to look forward to it. I would use phasing as an escape from the real world; when I was a wolf, nothing would matter. Now everything mattered, whatever I was.

Everyone 'feasted' as usual when Heidi returned. I phased and let the wolf consume me wholly. I attempted to ignore everything, to blank it out, but it didn't work. Suddenly I heard something. It sounded faint, as if someone was shouting from a great distance away, but I could still hear it. I focused my full attention on it, and found that I could just about hear the words.

_Jake? Jake? I don't know if you can hear me, or if you're listening, but Ness needs to tell you something. _That was Seth. As soon as he mentioned Renesmee I paid more attention. _She says this: 'you're not the only one now Jake.' I don't know what that means, maybe you do. But there's something else. Your dad's had a heart attack. He could be dying. You need to come home Jake, or you might never see him again. _That struck me, in the place I had been trying to conceal. My father was dying and something was going on with Ness, and I was stuck in this godforsaken place. I really needed to get out of here, and only one person could help me.

**AroPOV **

I heard a rapid knock on my door, and already knew who it was. "Come in," I said softly. Chelsea and Marcus walked in and placed themselves in front of my desk. I nodded to show them to talk.

"It appears the wolf is considering leaving, again, Aro," Marcus informed me blandly. I wasn't at all surprised that Jacob would want to leave, but I couldn't allow it. "Chelsea, you will need to strengthen the bonds you have created on him. As powerful as you can, if you will," I instructed, "You may leave now." They exited the room as swiftly as they entered and left me to my business. The more I could convince Jacob that here was the right place to be, the more he would think it was true. Another day or so, and he would be almost entirely won over. The only thing stopping me would be his bond with the Cullen child.

**

* * *

A.N. Who do you think is going to help Jacob? I recently got a MacBook, YAY, so updating won't be as painful now, and I can actually use a computer that works! What do you all think of Macs? Love 'em, hate 'em? Not sure? Keep reviewing; tell me how to improve, suggest things I could do etc. I don't know when I will update next, because I go back to school tomorrow (boo!), but keep checking for new chappies! I am writing a one shot about the Cullens meeting Dracula, so keep checking my profile for that, and I hope to hear from you soon! Review! Love you guys :)**


	15. Hope is Nothing Really

**Okay, I know you probably hate me for taking so long to update. *ducks flying food*. BUT. I do have an excuse. I just don't have time to write during term time. I am at school five days a week, evenings are taken up with homework, and most of the weekend as well. So, I have hardly any time to have a life, let alone write. However I managed to find some free time to get another chapter written. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and hopefully I won't have sacrificed my prep time to find that you haven't enjoyed it.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. IT SUCKS.**

**

* * *

NessiePOV**

I heard Seth hovering outside my door, and called for him to come in.

"Have you heard anything?" I asked, eager to hear some news, of any sort. His face told me that he hadn't had any news back from Jacob. I dropped my eyes back to the book I was reading. I wasn't expecting anything back; Jake was a different person now.

Seth reached over to touch my shoulder but pulled back. "It's going to be okay Ness. We _will_ get him back." Everyone was saying that, but nobody was doing anything about it. I jumped up and left my room. I was having to wear bulkier clothes day by day, to hide my ever-growing bump, and I was sure someone was going to notice soon.

I ran into Nahuel on the stairs, and couldn't hold back my giggle at the flustered expression on his face. He brushed a strand of hair out of my face and I found myself lost in the warm teak of his eyes. I blinked twice and shook my head slightly, trying to shake myself out of my odd state of mind.

I smiled at Nahuel and continued down the stairs. Not many people were home; most of them had gone hunting again. Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle stayed home though, to keep Nahuel and me company.

Esme smiled at me when I entered the living room. "Would you like something to eat honey?" She asked. I declined the offer, not wanting to throw up and bring any more attention to myself. I got a glass of water and went back upstairs. Feeling too tired to do anything else I stripped down to my underwear and got into bed. For once I slept without any nightmares. I felt a really sharp pain in my abdomen about halfway through the night, though, and woke up with a fever.

I made to get up to go to the bathroom, but stopped in my tracks, and started screaming. This time my screaming was different. It was genuinely terrified, traumatized screaming. The entire family, including Nahuel, came rushing into my room. "Renesmee! What's wrong?" My mother screeched, frightened for me.

A gust of wind came in through my open window, and everybody's eyes, except Carlisle's, glazed over. A few people promptly left, and I pointed to my bed sheets with a shaking hand. They were soaked with blood, dyeing them a deep crimson. In the middle of the mess was a sticky, furry, mangled fetus. I couldn't bear to look at it. I realized exactly why I had miscarried. My baby carried Jacob's wolf gene, and living in a house full of vampires, combined with his extreme growth rate, had triggered the gene, causing him to phase.

My father looked at me with sorrowful eyes, and I knew that he wasn't angry with me for hiding my pregnancy. My eyes met the warm teak of Nahuel's and I immediately burst into tears. I felt his arms wrap around me and I sank into his comforting embrace. He pressed his lips to my forehead and stroked my hair, whispering something in Spanish. I heard the remaining members of my family exit the room, giving us some privacy.

A sudden rush of desire came over me and as hard as I tried to hold onto what little dignity I had left, it escaped me. As if some unknown force was controlling me, I felt my fingers wind their way through Nahuel's now short hair. My lips crushed against his, and my desperate attempt to control myself was cut short. His lips responded with as much fierceness and I was aware of his hands sliding up my back. My eyes flew open, and I gently pushed Nahuel away.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be doing this," I whispered, and before Nahuel could stop me, I ran to the bathroom and locked the door. I looked at myself in the full-length mirror; I looked like something out of a horror movie. I was covered in blood and my face was a horrible ashen color. I had deep circles under my eyes; proof of the many sleepless nights. My hair was damp and straggly from sweat. I turned the shower on and made sure it was as hot as I could bear. I scrubbed at my skin, hoping to wash away all traces of ever having had a baby. But part of me didn't want that to happen.

By the time I got out of the shower, there was so much steam in the bathroom that I could only just find my way around, even with my enhanced sight. I groped around for a towel and wrapped myself in one. My room was empty when I returned to it, and for this I was glad. I couldn't face Nahuel right now.

I threw on some clothes and went downstairs. I knew people would want to ask questions so I prepared myself for them. Six pairs of golden eyes met mine when I walked into the living room. Nahuel was nowhere to be seen.

"He's just outside. He thought that he should give you some alone time," Dad said, hearing my thoughts. "Nessie, why didn't you tell us you were pregnant?" He asked.

"Because I was afraid of how you would react. I didn't want to lose my baby because of some stupid argument." But I lost him anyway. I had lost everything that mattered and no amount of wishing could bring them back.

"Edward explained your theory to me. I agree entirely. Why I didn't think of that earlier…" Carlisle stated.

"Wait, you knew? And you kept it from me?" Dad interrogated. I didn't want this to turn into the argument I had envisioned weeks ago.

"Renesmee was my patient and I was her doctor. Information shared between a patient and their doctor is strictly confidential," Carlisle said coolly. I watched dad bristle slightly at this comment, but he shook it off and left the subject. He pulled me in for a hug and I was glad that he accepted everything so easily. "Renesmee, I know what happened earlier. I understand if you have feelings for him," Dad whispered in my ear, low enough for only me to hear.

I went outside for some fresh air, and found Nahuel sitting on the front porch. I sat down next to him and studied his face in the moonlight. The way his face glowed was beautiful and this beauty fascinated me. I leaned my head on his shoulder and felt him lean into me. I looked up at his face and saw a tear trickling down his cheek.

"Nahuel, what's wrong?" I asked, confused by his tears.

"I don't know what to do, Renesmee. I am in love with you; I have been ever since I first saw you when you were a tiny child. But you are in love with Jacob, and I can't compete with your love for him. You miss him terribly; I can see that, but then, with earlier. I don't know how you really feel about me, so I am confused," he explained. Tears started to roll down my own cheeks; I felt awful for making him feel like this.

"Nahuel, I love you both. I…" I choked out, "I just don't know who I love more. I don't want Jake to come back, only to find that I've run off with another man. I need to know if he is ever coming back before I think about starting over."

"I understand," he said, looking into my eyes. I pecked him on the cheek, "Thank you," I whispered, then got up and went back inside. Nahuel came in a few minutes later but refused to meet my eyes. I grabbed a shoebox from the storage cupboard, lined it with a plastic bag and slowly walked up to my room.

I found the bed untouched from earlier, and let out a small sigh. I took a deep breath, bracing myself for what I was about to do. _Come on Renesmee, all you have to do is put it in the shoebox and bury it. Bury the memory with it. Just don't freak out, or you'll be stuck with it on your conscience for the rest of eternity, _a voice inside my head told me. Wrapping the remains of the little, furry fetus in some toilet tissue and putting it in the box, I found that a lot of the weight had already gone from my shoulders.

Mom met me downstairs with a garden shovel and we walked out to the garden together. I knelt down on the damp grass and hesitated before plunging the shovel into the ground. The earth was soft, so digging the hole was easy, but the next part would be the hardest. I took the box off of Mom and lowered it gently into the fresh hole. I re-covered it in earth and patted it down lightly when I was done. Mom found a relatively flat slab of smooth, dark stone and started to break it into a headstone shape.

"Do you want to name him?" She asked in a quiet voice. A shiver ran down my spine and I thought of what life would have been like if my little baby had survived.

"No. If I give him a name it will all seem too real. It will make the thought of losing him even more painful. Just…" I sobbed. Mom proceeded to scratch an epitaph onto the makeshift gravestone. It read: '_A life that was over long before it had begun. Rest in peace little wolf.' _I cried even harder upon reading this and a few tears dripped onto the little mound of soil, as if sealing some sort of pact; that I would go on living my life as if this hadn't even happened.

Suddenly the heavens opened and my tears mixed with the raindrops, washing them away, washing away my sadness and replacing it with determination. A determination that made me forget all about my lost baby. I had to bring Jacob home. If I didn't do it now then he would stay with the Volturi forever. I couldn't let it be like that. I still believed that we would be together until the end of time.

**RosePOV**

I sat in my new room for three whole days, never leaving it once. Not to hunt, not to wash, not even to speak to the Denalis. I was killing myself inside for leaving Emmett, but what else was I supposed to do? It felt like a parasite was eating at my insides until there wasn't anything left but a shell. I finally unlocked my door, taking my - still fully packed – bag with me. No one was home, so no one would realize I was gone until it was too late. I ran into the dark forest, not knowing where I was going, and left my friends behind.

**NessiePOV**

"Nahuel, you're coming with me. Grab your bag, we're going," I growled to a shocked Nahuel. I had my packed bag slung over my shoulder and I was standing in the middle of his room.

"Where are we going? Why?" He asked.

"Don't ask, just do it. We need to go before Dad picks up on anything. Alice can't see us, so that won't be a problem," I stated. He did as he was told and less than five minutes later we were jumping out of the window and running through the forest. I just had to hope my plan would work. But you know what they say about hope? Hope is a bastard. Hope is a liar, a cheat, and a tease. So I was doing this on a whim.

* * *

**A.N. I am so sorry for leaving you on a cliffy! It probably wasn't the best idea, considering I am not likely to update for another six weeks or so. But anyway... The bit about hope is from a song called Picture Window by Nick Hornby and Ben Folds. I listen to music a lot while I am writing, so depending on what I am listening to influences my writing. Currently I am into Biffy Clyro, so the chapters might be a bit dark... It's my birthday tomorrow! Yay! So as your gift to me, I expect lots of reviews! If you don't review then a kitten will die for each review I don't get. Just kidding. But seriously, reviews make me happy. Love you guys!**


	16. Strange Things Can Happen

**OMG I actually managed to update! It's a bit of a filler chapter, mainly bonding between Nessie and Nahuel. But it's something right? Enjoy :D  


* * *

NessiePOV**

I wasn't really expecting much when I left. I just thought that maybe I would get to see Jake again. I had no idea how I was gonna get there, what I was gonna do once I did. I didn't even plan it. It just sort of came together. I was just sitting there, wallowing in my pit of despair, and realised that I had to do something. So I did. But I didn't know what that something was yet.

"Nahuel, why did you come with me?" I asked, turning to face the man running at well over a hundred miles per hour by my side.

He was silent, but after a moment he replied. "I came with you…because…becau-"

"Because you love me?" I interrupted, my voice tinged with anger. I was angry with myself for bringing him along. I would only end up hurting him more.

"Well, yes. But you asked me to come with you and I couldn't let you go alone." I realised I was staring at him and quickly looked away. But he had already noticed and reached his hand out for mine but began to pull away almost immediately. I took his hand and held it tight, just thankful he was there for me to cling to; to keep me locked in reality.

Within a few hours we were at Seattle airport. I handed Nahuel his fake passport and paid for two first class tickets to Pisa with cash, whilst he looked on in amazement. I giggled at how he was fascinated by some of the simplest things.

We had an hour to spare before we could board our flight so I thought we could get to know each other more. I learnt things I never knew, and found myself wanting to visit Chile more and more. The way he described it, made it sound like the most beautiful place in the world.

He said that maybe one day he would take me and joked that we would get married and have many children, and he would worship me every day. Nahuel practically shouted this to the whole airport and kept saying how we would live in the treetops and how much he would love me – which subsequently earned us a few strange looks, mainly from elderly women.

And then he tickled me. Which was not a good idea. I ended up screaming so much that the security guards almost came over and told us to leave.

"Nahuel…if…Jacob were to never come back. If I wasn't with him…would you honestly do that. Would you really take me to Chile and marry me and we'd have seventeen kids?" I asked, quite seriously. Except for maybe the bit about seventeen kids.

Nahuel looked me in the eye, melting my heart almost instantly, took my hands in his, and gave me a completely honest and straight answer. "Yes. In fact, I would ask you to marry me right here. In this very airport. In front of everyone. And I wouldn't think twice about it." My eyes pricked at his words and I felt my heart tear in two. Here I was, in an airport on the way to rescue the love of my life, and I was slowly falling in love with another man. And I knew which man I would choose.

We stared at each other for a minute. One of us – though I don't know which – leaned in for a kiss, but then an announcement told us that we were allowed to board the plane.

I jumped up, a bit too eagerly, grabbed my bag, and headed for boarding. I couldn't bring myself to look at Nahuel, even though it was already too late.

We sat down on the plane in silence for about ten minutes, until I finally spoke. "I'm sorry Nahuel. I never meant to fall in love with you. I never meant to hurt you. But I did." My voice started to tremble, and I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks. "And now I'm on my way to save a man I don't love anymore from the people I absolutely hate. And yet you've stuck with me the whole time. I couldn't ask for anyone better, even though I'm no good myself."

"Don't say that Nessie." He called me Nessie! I resisted the urge to smile and continued to listen. "If anything, I am the one to blame." Nahuel ran a hand through his newly cropped hair, and stroked my hand with the other. "If I did not come to stay with you, you wouldn't be in this situation right now. You would still be in love with Jacob. Everything would be as it should."

He kissed the tears from my cheeks and held me in his arms. I sank into his embrace, settling down for the rest of the flight.

Nahuel woke me up just before we landed. He was still beautiful. Still Nahuel. We touched down and as soon as we were through customs I turned my phone on. I had about twenty texts and missed calls from Dad. It started buzzing almost immediately.

"Umm, hey Dad. Liste-"

"_Renesmee Carlie Cullen," his voice blasted from the tiny speaker, "Are you out of your mind? What are you doing? Running off like tha-"_

"It's okay Dad. I'm with Nahuel. We've gone to Italy to get Jacob back. By the time I'm there it'll be too late for you to stop me, even if you leave now. So just let me be."

"_They won't have any mercy Ness. Not this time. Please, just come home. Let Jacob find his own way back."_

"No, Dad. There's a difference between jumping and being pushed, you know? When you jump, you know you're gonna land. You have faith that you'll come out the other side and everything'll be fine. When you're pushed, you have no idea what could happen, and you just have to hope that a miracle happens. But I'm not being pushed, Dad. I'm jumping, and I'm not afraid to jump. I'll see you soon." I hung up the phone, leaving Dad seething on the other end of the line.

"Let's go," I said to Nahuel. We found a suitable car, hotwired it, and sped off down the winding Italian roads.

* * *

**A.N. Will try my damnedest to update as soon as I can. I will let you know if anything happens. Now here comes the massive note. ****Just to say that I don't like Twilight as much as I did when I started writing this, so I haven't been putting as much time aside to write more chapters. I'm not saying that I'm going to give up on it. I'll continue writing it, to keep you guys happy. I can't really abandon it. I am writing two other fanfics atm though. One is a Twilight/Doctor Who and the other is a Harry Potter/Twilight. I know I said I don't like Twilight, but the concept is interesting, so I will most probably only write crossovers with Twilight in from now on. I will continue to write standalone fanfics, just not Twilight ones. Please don't hate me! Just keep reading when I update.**


	17. Paracetamol

**A relatively fast update for me! Enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**

**NessiePOV**

We arrived on the outskirts of Volterra in just under an hour – going way above the speed limit, mind. I had never been to Volterra and had hoped I would never have to. But I was still amazed by the ancient Roman town. It wasn't all that grand; the buildings were simple and understated. There were no majestic spires or golden domed roofs, but I still found it beautiful. It seemed a shame that the ugliest family in history was hidden within the walls, but there's a place for everything and everything in its place.

Not many people were out today, which was lucky for us, as it meant we could find our way around easily. From what my mother had described of Volterra when she came to rescue Dad, I was able to pinpoint where we needed to go. She said that the entrance was underneath the clock tower.

We found the clock tower easily; it jutted out of the hillside, impossible to miss. The wooden door seemed to have been used recently; it obviously wasn't out of function, as it opened without a sound. I recalled what my parents had told me about the corridors. There was a small hatch down the end of the church tower; if I went down that and always went straight ahead, or left if there was a turn, then I would eventually come up underneath the Grand Hall. There was another hatch that would take me straight up.

We followed these directions and, as expected, arrived at the second hatch. I hesitated before opening it. What if he was dead, and I'd lead us into a trap? What if he didn't want me anymore? What if I didn't want him? I could hear screaming coming from above and flung the hatch open.

Nahuel had been silent until now, but as we jumped out of the tunnel, he leapt in front of me, hissing. He was crouched down in a hunting position, ready to attack the vampire in front of us. I slipped into a low crouch as well. I looked around the room and almost vomited, for the hundredth time this month it seemed.

Scattered everywhere were the broken remains of innocent people. There was no blood. It didn't look like a scene from a horror movie. The only things suggesting anything had happened were the dried out husks of human bodies. I looked around further and felt my knees fall from underneath me. I hadn't realised how silent it had been in here until now. Nahuel caught me, but it felt like slow motion.

In the farthest corner of the room was a small pile of bodies. It wasn't obvious they were bodies at first because they were so mangled. There was blood and entrails everywhere, lying amongst the twisted and torn bodies of more innocent people. People who had families, and friends; who had lives before they had met their unfortunate demise.

There was a whoosh of air

"Oh crap." I was going to kill him.

**JakePOV**

I would never forget her face as she looked at me. Her eyes, full of hate, remorse, disgust; her lip quivering slightly, her nose scrunched up in terror. I had done this to her. I moved toward her, my arms open to embrace her. But she remained where she was. She didn't come running into my arms as I had hoped. She didn't smile at me and shower me with kisses. She just looked at me like I was the most disgusting and hideous creature on the planet; even worse than the leeches I had been staying with for the past three months.

I had been too distracted to even notice the man standing beside her. I thought I would never see him again.

"Nahuel," I spat. He didn't look like he was going to attack, but he looked mighty pissed off with me.

"What's he doing here?" I yelled, taking two long strides so that I was standing in front of the two of them.

"What has _happened _to you, Jake?" Renesmee whispered. I could hear months of pain in her voice and just wanted to kiss it all away. But the way she looked at me filled my head. She hated me.

"You hate me," I said. It wasn't a question.

"You left me! For three months! And then I come and rescue you and find this has happened! Of course I effing hate you!" she screamed. Then she lashed out, hitting me and punching me, aiming kicks at my legs and sides. I grabbed her arms and held her there, attempting to restrain her.

"Let go of me!" she shrieked, flailing her arms around hoping to free herself.

"Let go of her, Jacob," Nahuel said from behind me, his accent considerably more American than Spanish now; how long had he been staying with her? I snorted and pushed him back with my foot. Renesmee had calmed down now, but was still struggling slightly. I wrapped my arms around her as tight as possible and placed my lips on hers, wanting one more kiss at least.

She immediately started hitting out again. I felt a strong hand on my shoulder, pulling me backwards and slamming me into the wall.

"I asked you nicely, to let go of her. But you didn't listen," Nahuel growled, tightening his grip on my throat. I choked out an "I'm sorry" but it was almost incoherent.

"Nahuel, stop. Don't hurt him. That's my job." I almost thought there was hope, but realised she was still pretty hacked off.

"Do you realize what I've been through, Jacob? While you've been whiling away your time snacking on the odd tour guide, instead of trying to come back home. I've been dreaming of killing you, and it scared me. I've been practically dead. I've been carrying your child."

"You're pregnant?" I sort of half sobbed half choked.

"_Was _pregnant. I miscarried yesterday. But miscarrying made me realize how much I needed to bring you back. Or I was gonna lose you forever. But it seems I've already lost the Jacob I fell in love with." Her voice was monotone; she showed no emotion.

"You always took advantage of me. I was constantly trying to work out whether it was the imprint speaking, or if _you _actually meant it when you said you loved me. You never really cared about my _virtue_. You were happy to take it as soon as you got the chance. You didn't ask _me _if I was okay with it. And then, when we were lying in bed together that morning, I thought, _Wow, I sure am lucky if I find someone who _really _loves me_. You wanna know why? Because I realised that you'd never been in love with _me_. You'd been in love with my _mom_."

"Wait, you've made some sort of mistake. That was before you were even born!" I pleaded.

"But you were still in love with her. You only loved me because I was my mother's child. But you couldn't have her, so you had to make do with me."

"Please, Renesmee. Don't do this!" But she ignored me. She just went straight back down the tunnel she had come from.

"Oh, and you might wanna come back home, even if I don't take you back. Your father's dying, and he wants to see you to know that you're still alive," she called out from the passageway. Her voice softened at the last sentence. She joined Nahuel in the tunnel and I could hear their echoing footsteps grow further and further away.

I had almost forgotten about the vampires in the room. Aro dismissed them all and beckoned me over.

"It seems that, under the circumstances, you are allowed to go home. It is clear that your relationship with Renesmee isn't going to recover, so we need not worry about you…procreating. Gather your things and leave as soon as possible. You have ten minutes," he informed me. "But if we find that you are together again, we will not take it lightly. The Volturi don't give second chances." I shivered at that, then realised I had no clothes on. I covered myself up with a robe.

I had no belongings to take home with me, so I ran straight down the tunnel. I sprinted as fast as I could and made it out in time to see Renesmee and Nahuel getting in to the car.

"Wait!" I called out, "I need a ride to the airport."

"Okay. But it's for your father, not you," she said. I got into the back of the car and was asleep almost immediately.

I woke up as we entered the airport. Renesmee bought tickets and handed me mine without meeting my eyes. She could feel my eyes on her, I knew it. A spark of jealousy suddenly struck deep inside me, when I saw Nahuel wrap his arm around Renesmee's shoulders. I wasn't sure if he was doing it to make me feel envious but Renesmee was obviously happier with him than she had ever been with me.

And that was the whole point of the imprint wasn't it? To make sure the imprintee was always happy, even if it meant you weren't. Nahuel didn't strike me as the sort of person who would do something to intentionally hurt someone, though.

I had a seat behind Renesmee and Nahuel on the plane, meaning I could see everything they did. I was in between a little old lady and a fat, middle-aged man. The old lady kept giving me funny looks, which creeped me out slightly.

I sat in silence for most of the ten-hour flight. I could hear Renesmee and Nahuel whispering to each other but couldn't make out what they were saying. I had to stop myself from tearing out the seat in front of me when I saw them kiss. It wasn't a particularly heated kiss, but she still kissed him.

I noticed the old lady staring at me again.

"What is your _problem _lady?" I shouted, extremely frustrated.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to anger you. Are you quite alright though? You look as if you need a paracetamol," she squeaked, offering me some pills from her handbag.

"No thanks, I'm fine," I growled, keeping my eyes fixed on the back of the seat in front, trying to control my shaking. "On second thought, maybe I will." I smiled at the old lady and shook four pills into my hand. That should knock me out for the rest of the flight, I thought. I didn't want to have to think about anything right now.

* * *

**A.N. OKay, my account has been a bit funny recently. I can't view any of my traffic. Is anyone else having that problem? Hope you all had a good CHristmas and New Year! If there are any Doctor Who fans reading this, check out my other story _Two Hearts and a Stone_ on my profile. I won't be able to update this story for a couple of weeks, but will have another fanfic up very soon, so look out for that. Review :D**


	18. It's Not Right

**Hello again! Sorry for the wait. I honestly can't find time to write during termtime. This is a painfully short chapter, but it's still something. **

**

* * *

NessPOV**

We drove home in silence. The atmosphere in the car was worse than I had ever known. I wanted to scream, hit out, rip the car to pieces. I wanted to _do _something. Anything would be better than this. Looking at Jacob's face was the worst thing I could do. He was broken. Completely and utterly broken. And it was my fault. But why was I feeling so much regret anyway? My brain was conflicted. So many feelings and I couldn't place a single one.

I dropped Nahuel at the house, with some reluctance on his part. I had to explain that he wasn't allowed over the boundary line to convince him. Jacob remained still in the back, not even bothering to glance up at Nahuel as he left.

As soon as we got a good distance away from the property it felt like a massive weight had been lifted from my chest. My mind was clearer and I could focus more on my feelings for the two men who had recently meant so much to me. My heart felt like it was being pressed and twisted into unimaginable shapes, leaving me gasping for air.

I could sense Jake's eyes on me, the concern coming off him in waves. I drove full speed to La Push, wanting to get home as soon as possible.

His house was eerily quiet when we arrived. I could only hear the shallow breathing of Billy. _In, out. In, out. _I tried to concentrate on that. Jacob snapped me out of my trance.

"I'm sorry Ness," he breathed, "I don't know what I've done, but I won't hold anything against you. If you ever need me, I'll be here. I'll be waiting for you to come running back. I'll be ready. You need to know that."

I nodded, biting my lip. The pain in my chest was too much; I had to get away. I turned on my heel and raced to my car. He was just standing there, looking at me. He didn't even go inside when it started to rain. He just stood there.

The rain was pounding on my windshield as I drove home, reminding me of the night it all started. I braced myself as I walked up to the house, but I wasn't expecting my father's reaction as I stepped in the door.

The first thing I noticed was that Nahuel hadn't come to greet me immediately. Then I realised that Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett were gone. I saw the solemn looks on my parents faces and immediately started to panic.

"Where's Nahuel? What's happened? If you've done anything to him-"

"It's alright Ness. He's gone hunting with Jazz and Em. But we need to talk to you about him," Dad said calmly. "Renesmee, you need to listen to everything we say before you start to make assumptions. It's very important that you remain calm."

"Ness, it's not safe for you to be with Nahuel. He works for the Volturi. He's been manipulating your emotions so that you fall for him instead of Jacob." I stared at my mother in shock as she said this. I couldn't believe they could think of such a thing.

"He has a power similar to Jasper. However it only works to make someone fall in love with him. He can't build a solid relationship from scratch using his gift though – he has to form the foundations himself; make sure there is something to work on. Everything else could be based on a lie."

"Please tell me you're kidding." I collapsed to my knees with my face buried in my hands. I was trying to ascertain how our relationship wasn't truthful.

"But it can be stopped. When you're away from him the effect starts to fade. You start to realise that something isn't right."

"I know. It happened earlier. But how did you find out?" I glanced around nervously.

"It was mostly Carlisle. He was concerned as to how soon you had fallen for Nahuel after Jacob had left. We looked into it a bit more. The Volturi said they would kill his aunt unless he joined them. So he did. But they killed her anyway."

"I need to go. Please…just…keep Nahuel away." I had to make amends with Jacob. I had to make sure everything was right between us.

* * *

**A.N. A lot of you weren't happy with the fact that Ness was with Nahuel. I never planned on making that a permanent thing. I just wanted to throw a spanner in the works. On another note, I went to see My Chemical Romance at the weekend. Best. Night. Ever. Any MCR fans? I would love to go see them again. The Blackout were pretty freaking awesome as well :D Please review :)**


	19. Broken Pieces

**Hi again. I really am sorry that it's been over a month since I updated. However, I have another chapter lined up already, so I can update that straight away. I hope you enjoy this chapter, because it clears things up a bit :) P.S. I changed my username **

* * *

**JakePOV**

Someone was knocking at the door. I knew it was her. Yet I didn't want to answer the door. If she had just come to hurt me more, I wouldn't be able to stand the pain.

Reluctantly, I shuffled to the door. Dad was sleeping - something he hadn't been doing much of apparently. I opened the door, completely unprepared for Renesmee's reaction.

She rushed straight into my arms, her shoulders bobbing up and down as she shook with sobs.

"Shh, shh. What's happened?" I asked, examining her face to try and decipher her emotions.

"It was all a lie! I hurt you and put you under all that stress, but none of it was real. He tricked me." Her face was full of hate and pain and so many other emotions. I just wanted to kiss it all away – help her forget everything; all of the angst and hurt, everything. I was willing to forget all that had happened, just to have her back and see her happy again.

"Maybe…maybe you should talk to him. Sort everything out. I'll be there if you need me." She nodded, without saying a word, and pulled my hand. I said a quick goodbye to Dad, made sure Sue was okay with staying here until I got back, and headed out the door.

**NessPOV**

It was difficult, building up the courage to see Jacob again after everything that had happened. But really, it was the best thing for me. I needed to realise that I still loved him, and that what I had with Nahuel wasn't real. I needed Jacob, so that I could end it with Nahuel. He was my rock; he was all that could keep me held down sometimes.

Nahuel was already inside when we got back. Jasper was holding him down and trying to stop him struggling. He practically glowed when he saw me, and for a second I felt guilty. What if it had all been real for him? But then I told myself that he had hurt me, he didn't deserve my sympathy.

"Renesmee."

"Stop it Nahuel. Stop trying," I spat, "You've ruined everything. I don't ever want to see you again. Not until you stop trying to make me fall in love with you."

"But you must have felt some of it, Renesmee. I can only do so much with my gift. Please do not blame me for doing something that left me with no other choice."

"But the thing is Nahuel, you did have another choice. You didn't have to obey the Volturi; you could've gone on the run with your aunt. Nobody had to get hurt. You took advantage of me. I trusted you, and you bent that to your own will."

"I am truly sorry, Renesmee. I want you to know that all of it was real for me. I do love you. I would never do anything to hurt you intentionally."

"Please, just leave. Go somewhere where they won't find you. Just don't come back to me." My voice caught slightly in my throat, and I had to leave the room before anyone could see me crying. I had cried too much these past few weeks, but I wouldn't shed any more tears for Nahuel. He didn't deserve them.

I felt Jacob's strong arms around me, and sank into his embrace. I had missed that feeling, more than I was actually aware of. He leaned towards me, gently pressing his lips to mine. I deepened the kiss, pulling him into me. The sound of a throat being cleared let me know that I had gotten a bit carried away.

I could tell that Dad was happy I was back with Jacob, even if he didn't voice it.

"I was just about to take Nahuel to the airport. Do you want to say goodbye to him?" I could tell he already knew the answer, yet he still asked.

"I thought I made it pretty clear I don't want anything to do with him." Turning away from my father, I trudged out of the room. I needed to sleep. I needed to have time alone with Jake; I needed to be able to appreciate him again.

Dad must've heard my thoughts, because no one disturbed Jake and I for the rest of the evening. We didn't do anything out of hand. We just lay in each other's arms, enjoying the company. It felt good to have him near me again. It was like a hole in my head had been filled. My mind was fuzzy, but in a good way. I could think clearly again. Everything was…_right_.

I had been given a new life. A fresh start. I could forget about everything that had happened and just start over. All of the broken pieces had been swept away; no one had to worry about them from now on. I could live with myself again. I wasn't battling with my own mind anymore. Life was worth living now I had something – someone – to live for.

Jake's warm arms around me felt like heaven. He was my new dream – or an old one I had rediscovered. He smelled like…well, it was indescribable. But he was beautiful. He was my Jacob. I loved him with all my being. I never wanted to let him go again.

"Promise me Jake, that you'll never leave again. I can't lose you any more than I already have." He shifted slightly behind me, and I could feel his weight leave the bed.

I turned around to look at him. I almost did a double take when I saw him crouched down on one knee. This was it. This was the moment every girl dreams of. He could be mine forever. I couldn't breathe. My heart felt like it was in my mouth. It must have been about a hundred times worse for Jake.

He pulled out a little black velvet box with silver edging.

"I promise to keep you close to me forever Renesmee. I'll stay by your side as long as you need me. I'll never leave until you tell me to, and even then I'll be begging you to take me back. I love you, Ness. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Will you…will you marry me?" He opened the box, revealing a glimmering white gold band, supporting a pretty big diamond. It was beautiful. However he looked like he was going to puke.

"Are you stupid or something? Of course I will!" I flung myself into his arms, squealing. He picked me up bridal style and carried me downstairs. I hoped he had already asked permission from my parents, but truthfully I didn't really care. I could keep him forever now. I had the ring, the disclaimer. I just had to seal it. But it wouldn't be that difficult getting married, would it?

* * *

**A.N. Squee! You like? Tell me in a review ;) Don't worry, for those of you who are probably wondering, I haven't forgotten about Rosalie. I'm thinking of ending this story soon, because if I do any more, I'll just be dragging it on, and it'll get boring. I'll probably have one or two more chapters, then an epilogue, Byee x**


	20. Felt Like A Princess

**Hi again :) Enjoy, and _please read the important author's note at the end of the chapter!_**

* * *

**NessPOV**

Here it was, my wedding day. The day everyone had been waiting for. It was a pretty big turn-out. Zafrina and Senna from the Amazon Coven came. Zafrina was pretty surprised at how much I had grown up since she last saw me, about 13 years ago. The Denali Coven came. Everyone was happy to see that Kate had finally got with Garrett, after years of leading him on a chase. Tanya was still getting used to the fact that Mom and Dad were together. Sometimes I think she just needs someone to look after her. She's lonely – I would be if I had been without a mate for as long as she had.

Benjamin and Tia, from the Egyptian Coven came. Amun and Kebi didn't want to visit though, after what happened last time. Benjamin was glad to be out of Egypt for a little while however – things were getting pretty hectic in the Arab world. Maggie, Siobhan and Liam decided to pay us a visit. Jasper even managed to persuade Peter and Charlotte to come to the wedding. I was happy to see all my old friends again, especially as they had saved my life.

It seemed like the entire population of La Push turned up as well. Both packs were there, Charlie came with Sue – they had got married a few years back – the rest of Jake's family came. There had even been some new additions to the packs, and I got on quite well with them. And they were so _big_! I was glad we had a big house.

We got a surprise visit from Demetri and Brianna. They had left the Volturi, after they had discovered they weren't allowed to be together. Demetri was tired of the constant over-powerment of living with them anyway. They said they wanted to be forgiven for everything that had happened in the past, and that they wanted to remain friends.

But the best part was that Aunt Rose came back. Tanya said she had called in on them, and asked to stay, but she left almost immediately. They didn't know where she had gone. She found Peter and Charlotte while she was running, and heard the news that I was getting married. She felt awful for leaving, and she had to forgive Emmett. She couldn't hold anything against him, especially as it had happened long before they fell in love.

Everyone was here. Life was perfect again. And it was my wedding day. I couldn't ask for anything else. I was marrying the man of my dreams, I was with my family. Everything was how it should be.

Rose, Alice and Mom helped me get ready. My dress was beautiful. Alice had found it, and the name of the dress confirmed her choice to buy it. It was called _Bella_. It was quite a simple dress: strapless, long and flowing. The bodice was pleated at the top, with beautifully delicate embellishments underneath the bust and down the bodice. It was white – a traditional wedding dress. The back was corseted, and Alice changed the ribbon to a deep crimson, replacing the silver.

I had my hair down in loose curls, but Rose had done a simple French plait that went round the back of my head, and then flowed into my curls. Meanwhile Alice did my makeup. It was quite gentle and subtle, and I didn't really need it, but she still insisted on doing it, saying that 'it gave her something to do'. She brushed my eyes with some silvery-blue eye shadow, and then put on some smoky black above my lash-line. Then she put mascara on my lashes, making my eyes really pop. She put a deep red lipstick on my lips, that being the least subtle of my makeup.

Finally, Mom placed a tiara on my head. It had delicate enamel roses entwined in pearls and diamonds, swirling in and out of the golden band. Looking in the mirror, I felt like a princess. I was ready.

As I slowly walked down the stairs, Rose started playing Pachelbel's Canon, in time with my step. I concentrated on the beat, and the smell of the flowers around me. I reached Dad and took his arm. He led me down the aisle – the aisle that conveniently fit in our front room. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, gazing at me in awe. I could see Jacob turn around to look at me, his eyes widening as he drank in the sight. A grin cracked across his face, making him look more beautiful than ever. He was my prince, my knight in shining armour, and I was his princess.

The music slowed down, until it finally came to a stop. I grabbed Jake's hand, relishing the warmth and comfort. He rubbed soothing circles on the back of my hand, smiling at me. I stared into his deep brown eyes, sending thoughts of how much I loved him.

**JakePOV**

She was so beautiful, even more so than usual. This would be one of the best days of my life. I just wanted it all to be over, so I could whisk her away on our honeymoon. We had agreed that we wouldn't do anything until after we were married, when we could move away from the rest of the family until we were ready to move back. If she got pregnant again, she would need to be away from so many vampires, so that the baby would survive.

My heart was racing. This was it.

**NessPOV**

I could see the nervousness in his face. I was aware of Carlisle beginning the service, but didn't pay any attention. I just needed to make sure I said the right things at the right time. All that mattered was Jacob.

We flew through the vows, and then the rings. They were both very simple – we didn't want anything too elaborate. Mine was a 'Z' shaped ring that fitted round my engagement ring, and Jake's was a simple titanium band.

The kiss was the most wonderful thing ever. We didn't have to be afraid of expressing ourselves now. We could finally prove to everyone that we loved each other. Everything was sealed with a kiss.

As soon as we had been congratulated by everyone, had cut the cake and all that jazz, Alice whisked me off to my bedroom, where she put me into a short black Dolce and Gabbana dress, with lace edging, paired with ridiculously high red Christian Louboutin heels.

She handed me a medium suitcase, and a large handbag. I dreaded to think what she had packed, but I didn't really have time to worry. We were on the next plane to Rio, where we would travel to Isle Esme. We had decided to spend our honeymoon there, where nothing could disturb us but the morning sun and the birds.

We said our goodbyes and Dad drove us to the airport. I didn't know when I would see my family again. It wouldn't be safe for my future child while I'm pregnant, so it would have to be after they're born, assuming I'm able to conceive again. Carlisle would be the only one able to see us, and that would only be to deliver the baby.

The car sped off, leaving the figures of my loved ones far behind. I sank into Jacob's arms, whiling away the car journey.

We arrived in what seemed like no time, said goodbye to Dad, and headed to check-in. The boarding process took no time at all, but the flight was the worst part. I snuggled into Jake and fell asleep. I dreamed of having a family, and it was good.

I slept for most of the flight, only waking up towards the end. We got a taxi to the harbor and took a small motor-boat from there.

I hadn't expected Isle Esme to be quite so captivating. The white house seemed to merge into the silvery sands almost perfectly. The palm trees surrounding the house looked like flames in the evening sun. It was breathtaking.

* * *

**A.N. Okay, there are links for all the wedding stuff on my profile. Now I need you to read this bit. Next chapter is the last chapter and then I'll be posting an epilogue. But I need to ask you guys if you're alright with a sex scene in the next chapter (it's quite...graphic). I've already written it, but I can change it if I need to. I might post a poll on my profile, but please tell me in a review anyway. I would need to up the rating to M, and you might not like that. Please give me feedback, because it is really important that I know if I can post the next chapter or not! Let's say 90 reviews for the next chapter to be posted? :)**


	21. Forever

**Ok, I didn't get all the reviews I wanted, but I knew you guys would start complaining if I didn't update soon. Because I didn't get enough feedback concerning the content of this chapter, I had to change it. I wasn't particularly happy with the original anyway. I'm sorry if this isn't a very good chapter.**

* * *

By the time we had settled into the house, it was already quite late. We decided there was no point in starting anything else, so we went to bed. It was our wedding night, we couldn't be expected to just go to sleep and not _do _anything.

"Is it hot in here?" I chuckled. I strolled over to Jake, casually tiptoe-ing my fingers up his chest.

"Why, yes, I do believe it is. Let me help you out of those clothes – you must be baking." He ran his hands down my shoulders, pushing my cardigan off. His touch sent tingles through my whole body and a shiver down my spine.

"You don't look too comfortable in that shirt. I think I can help," I said, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He unzipped my dress, slipping that off my shoulders too. It fell to the ground, landing in a small heap at my feet. I was now standing in just my underwear, which Alice had picked out. It was French lingerie – very lacy and revealing, but she said it was perfect.

I reached down to undo Jake's pants, dropping them down to the floor. I stood up on my toes to kiss him, pulling his head down into mine and knotting my fingers in his hair. He did the same, and one hand snaked behind my back, fiddling with the clasp of my bra. It eventually came undone, and I slid it off my arms.

The kiss got more intimate, speeding up and becoming more desperate. I pushed him onto the bed, literally ripping his remaining clothes off at the same time. I kicked my panties off, tangling my legs with Jake's.

We continued kissing frantically, but slowing down a bit. I rolled onto my back, looking up at him hovering over me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He breathed, staring deep into my eyes. I nodded, unable to speak, and still slightly breathless from kissing. He straightened up and I sat up with him. I reached out to touch him, reveling the sight of him, in all his glory. Jake moaned slightly, pushing himself into me. We soon settled into a rhythm; a fast, yet gentle, thrumming filling the room.

I could feel something building up inside of me. It was bubbling up like lava, wanting to get out and singe all my insides. The lava began bubbling over, spilling out of my mouth.

"Yes! Jake! Yes!" I screamed, raking his back with my fingernails. Small moans escaped my mouth, getting increasingly louder.

His voice erupted into a pleasured cry. "Ness! Oh, God, Ness!" He shook, then collapsed on top of me. I stroked his head, whispering breathlessly into his ear. He pulled out of me and rolled onto his side. I would never forget this night. It felt like it meant something this time. We had forever to be together – it no longer felt rushed, like it did the first time.

I rolled on top of him, kissing him and stroking his face. I let out a quiet mew of pleasure as he gently caressed my body. I never wanted this night to end.

After another hour or so of fooling around, we lay down on the bed next to each other, gazing at the ceiling.

"What do we do now? I'm not sleepy, but I'm too exhausted to do anymore," I said, turning my head to look at him.

"We could…go have some breakfast?" He glanced at his watch and got up off the bed. It was six o'clock and the sun was just beginning to rise. We headed into the kitchen, still naked and searched through the cupboards and fridge. I found some strawberries and sat down at the table. Jake sat opposite me, grabbing a strawberry. I stared at him, smiling. He looked so happy. I kicked him playfully under the table, rubbing my foot up his leg.

The sun shone through the window, making my skin glisten. Our night of pleasure was over for now.

"I'm not opposed to wandering round naked for the rest of our honeymoon. I'm bored of clothes; they're so…restricting." Jake chuckled at my comment.

"I quite agree, but we'd have to hide when the cleaners come," he replied. I padded back to the bedroom and lay down on the bed. I was finally tired and decided I needed sleep.

I woke up to the sun streaming in through the open window. I checked the clock and was surprised to see I'd slept for nearly a whole twenty-four hours. I found a note from Jake on the pillow.

_Just gone for a swim, feel free to join me when you've woken up. _

_Jake x_

I poked my head outside to see his head bobbing on the surface of the water. The view was amazing. Water stretched for miles, with the blob of land in the distance. The sun shone on the water, making it look like a rippled mirror.

I dove into the ocean and swam under the water to where Jake was floating. Then I crept up to him, tickling his foot. He must've been pretty freaked out because he splashed about a lot, resembling a mentally deficient walrus.

He caught me and attacked me with lots of splashing water. The hours seemed to pass like seconds while we were messing about, because the next thing we knew, it was dark. The silver moon hung in the sky, watching us. I felt drawn in by its beauty.

Jake jokingly howled at it, snapping me out of my trance. We went inside and, well, you can probably guess what happened next.

I woke up the next morning desperately hungry. Jake cooked me some pancakes and bacon, which I happily devoured. Even after a whole stack of pancakes, I was still starving. Having eaten three stacks, I was suitably content.

Not long after, though, it came straight back up. The first thing I did when I had finished puking was grab that little pink stick from my toiletry bag. Alice had conveniently packed them, knowing I would probably need one.

The results came up positive and I ran out of the bathroom squealing.

"Woah, what's all the noise about?" He saw what was in my hand and a smile instantly broke out across his face.

"Is it…"

"Yes! We're having a baby, Jake!" He pulled me into his arms, lifting me off my feet and twirling me around. "I have to tell everyone!" I picked my cellphone up off the table, dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up.

"_Ness? Is everything alright?_" I could hear the worry in my mother's voice, which amused me slightly.

"Yes, everything's fine! Well more than fine really; it's brilliant. We have some really good news, Mom. I'm pregnant!" I could hear lots of squealing and congratulations from the other end of the line. "Although that means we won't be coming home for a while. Not until the baby's born. We'll find somewhere nearby though, where Carlisle can get to us easily. I want this baby to be perfect."

"And with your genes, of course it will," Jake whispered into my ear. He slid his hands round my stomach from behind, gently caressing my belly. Our baby was a fast developer – there was already a small bump, and that was only after two days. I figured we'd be coming home sooner than expected.

We touched down in Seattle later the next day. Alice had found a house for us in the middle of the Olympic Forest and had made sure it was all set up for when we arrived. This would be our first house as a married couple; it would be the house we would always remember. Jake carried me over the threshold and we collapsed on our bed. I was looking forward to the future already.

* * *

**Epilogue, and then it's all over :( Please can I have 92 reviews to post the Epilogue. I mean it this time. I won't post until I get the amount of reviews I need. So for those of you who never usually review, I expect you to. I have anonymous reviews enabled, so please don't think that's stopping you. A big thank you to Luna Jay for sticking with me, even if the chapters have been bad. You're my favourite reader :) Thank you :)**


	22. Epilogue

**Well, this is it guys. The Epilogue. The last chapter of Forever Dawn. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me through the story, and didn't run screaming from my appalling writing. Sorry I didn't update straight away but I had a friend over and I had to edit this chapter slightly. I hope you like this chapter :)**

* * *

_Three months later_

"Jake, it's happening!" I screamed out the back door. He had to pick _now _to visit the rest of the pack, didn't he? A cool breeze blew in my face and Jacob came loping out of the trees. "Get your butt in here! The baby's coming. _Right. Now_."

It was so painful – more painful than anything I'd ever felt. I didn't have the same worries as my mother though; I was strong enough to have this baby and survive. I grabbed Jake's hand, squeezing it a little bit too hard.

"For God's sake don't just stand there! Call Carlisle!" I was getting more and more frustrated. I was blaming it on my hormones, but in all honesty, I was worried. I didn't want anything to go wrong. Both of the wolf packs had been patrolling the area, to make sure no vampires could come near the house. We – or _I _- had been living in isolation for the last few months. I had spoken to my parents on the phone, but it wasn't the same as seeing their faces. In the sudden rush of getting us moved into this house, Alice had neglected to put computers in.

It was alright for Jake – he could see his friends whenever he wanted. I wasn't allowed past the trees. So I had every right to snap at him right now. He was being pretty useless. But I still loved him.

Another contraction came, and I let out a small yelp of pain. I could hear Jake talking to Carlisle on the phone and just hoped he would hurry up.

"It's alright honey, Carlisle's on his way." I nodded at him to let him know I had acknowledged what he said. The pain was overwhelming; I just wanted it to be over. He led me over to the couch and laid me down. We just sat there, waiting for Carlisle to arrive. I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself down, but it wasn't working.

There was a loud crack, and Carlisle appeared in the doorway. As I peered behind him I saw what the noise was from. He had hit a tree, and it was now split in half and lying on the ground.

"Yes, sorry about that. It's good to see you again though. How long have the contractions been going on for?" He immediately rushed into doctor mode, checking my heart-rate and seeing how dilated I was.

Carlisle said I only had about two centimeters left before I could start pushing. He set up a hospital bed in the middle of the room, helped me over to it, and checked again.

"Okay, when I say go, you need to push, as _hard _as you can." I counted in my head, still squeezing Jake's hand. "Okay… go." I pushed, using all my strength, and it was agonizing. I felt something pop in Jacob's hand.

"It hurts! It hurts, Carlisle."

"I know, Ness, but you need to keep pushing. I can see the head, so you're almost there. You're doing really well." I could feel the baby's head coming out and pushed even harder. Jake moved around to the end of the bed, to get a better look. I screamed, still pushing.

"You better be worth it, baby, 'cause you're sure putting up a fight," I said through gritted teeth.

"Okay, one more should do it." I pushed one more time, as hard as I could, and then I could hear a baby crying.

"I did it! Jake, we did it! Jake?" I looked at the end of the bed, only to see him collapsed in a heap. He was _such _a wimp.

Carlisle handed me the baby, wrapped in a towel. "Congratulations, it's a girl." I gazed at her face, relishing her beauty. "Little Lorietta." I kissed her forehead, cherishing my tiny baby.

Jacob woke up about ten minutes later and was astounded at how beautiful she was. "Not that I'd expect anything else, of course, being your daughter."

"She's your daughter too, that makes her just as beautiful." He stroked Lorietta's ebony curls. It was surprising that she already had a full head of hair. Her little pink cheeks blended perfectly with her pearly skin. She was the best thing that had ever happened to me and I wouldn't want her to be any different. She was perfect. Life was perfect. The Volturi would no longer bother us - they had lost Demetri. Nahuel wouldn't return - we had made it pretty clear that he shouldn't show his face again, or he would face serious consequences. Our forever was dawning in front of us, and I was quite looking forward to it.

* * *

**It's done! It's over! I feel like I've come a long way with this story. I've learnt how to be a better writer from it. Some of you were saying that you want a sequel to this story. I can't say that I will do one, but it's a possibility. It's not essential that I do one, but if I ever feel like it, then I will do a sequel. Thank you guys. I love you :) xxxxxxxxxx Oh and I have a new fic up very soon. Probably in the next few days :D (It's Harry Potter)**


End file.
